


Harry Potter and the Gay Thoughts

by ArticulateAudrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, Closeted Draco Malfoy, Closeted Harry Potter, Coming Out, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, Homophobia, M/M, Marvel References, My Tragic Life References, One Direction References, Romantic Comedy, Secret Relationship, no like literally my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticulateAudrey/pseuds/ArticulateAudrey
Summary: The story where Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are a closeted gay couple who are trying not to look gay by being high school rivals so they can survive in this heterosexual world of hot wizards and witches.In other words, the fucking plot of the Harry Potter series.[Drarry in a form of a rom-com]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Keep Calm and Love Voldy

**Author's Note:**

> don't take this book too siriusly. having to realize harry and draco aren't endgame on both the books and movies, made me realize that i should take matters into my own hands!
> 
> if reality is giving you a tough time, make a fanfic. a fucking fake world where life is actually good—or at least the drama that you can just watch from the sidelines.
> 
> the events of the war are so different than the real harry potter story so please, bear with me. there might be a lot of plot holes here, but let's just pretend that didn't happen and i am actually a good writer. lmao.
> 
> speaking of plot holes, here's a plot hole i can't fix. so, i already wrote a whole fucking dictionary that they were in the fifth year now. meaning the weasley twins are supposed to be in their seventh year. but,,, i already wrote cedric diggory being at school. which doesn't make sense because cedric is a year above the twins. so i've come to conclude that—let's all pretend that cedric is in the same year as the twins. thank you. there's also like oliver wood and honestly. just pretend they're in seventh grade, y'all. or some shit.
> 
> it doesn't really matter to the plot anyway, it just bugs me how dumb i am.
> 
> either way, enjoy this fucked up journey of me making harry potter characters gay.

**HARRY POTTER**  
and the  
GAY THOUGHTS

or Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, same shit.

**_Once Upon a time in a faraway land..._ **

There lived a boy named Harry Potter. He is very well-known in the wizarding world because well, he's The Boy Who Lived—even if he has always been dead inside.

After being able to stay alive and kill The Dark Lord: Voldemort in his fourth year of highschool, he was pretty much the talk of the century. Well, we can't really say he's dead. Voldemort. His bad-side is dead. He's now just an ordinary and legendary wizard who is great _great_ friends with the professors of Hogwarts. What's he doing now? He owns a farmer's market in Scotland and is now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher there. I know, ironic yet iconic.

Okay, back to Harry Potter being famous.

Everywhere he'd go, people would ask to take a picture or ask for an autograph from the golden boy. Except for when he's at school. Everyone knows him, but not everyone is as big of a fan compared to the people outside the walls of Hogwarts. In their eyes, he's still one of them. He's pretty much a loser. Especially to the eyes of a particular young wizard, Draco Malfoy.

_Yeah, that boy._

He hasn't done as much as Harry has done, like winning a war or something courageous along that line, but he is very attractive. He is dashing. He has beautiful silver blond hair, smokey grey eyes, porcelain skin, THAT jawline that even math teachers continuously try so badly not to measure its angle.

There are no math teachers in Hogwarts, but if there were, he'd already be tackled to the ground.

Everyone would've adored him if he wasn't much of a prat. He is a spoiled prat surrounded by not _really_ good people. So his coping mechanism is bringing down other's self-esteem. That fake persona, bitch, please.

But there was really nothing the teachers could do. He would get detention, sure, but that's that. Mostly because of his father, Lucius Malfoy. He is basically that PTA Karen at school who would complain every goddamn day about useless things that cannot be fixed.

The war wasn't that bad. People overreacted on it but the war that happened far away from a school district filled with underage wizards was actually not that bad. It was like watching American Football, but with magic.

Since he was the boy who lived, the Order of the Pheonix—or the group of the protagonist wizards—has dragged the teenager to their AA meetings. Training him so he could be ready whenever there is an attack. In the end, with one simple spell that an old DADA professor taught him, he was able to disarm tHe dArK lOrD and win the war. Hurrah!

It's their fifth year and man do they all look fireeee. Let's see what they're up to this time.

**Scene One — Hogwarts Express**

"Hey," Hermione smiled as she closed the compartment door behind her. Okay, y'all know who they are so I really don't need to explain.

They are Harry Potter's friends.

Harry turned and smiled back widely. "Hi" She took her seat beside the red-haired Weasley, Ronald. "Where have you been?" The boy asked, with a tone I'm pretty sure you can hear through the screen.

"Away from you, that's for sure" She turned to what looks like a candy wrapper she saw a few days ago in a candy shop located in Diagon Alley. She furrowed, "Is—Is that a Pepper Ice Pop?"

He stopped chewing. Staring at her with eyes wide open. "............no" Before he can react any further, the girl snatched the wrapper out of his hands and read the brand on the wrapper. "It is!" She exclaimed and turned to Ron with a glare. Harry chuckled at her reaction, "What's wrong? It's just candy"

Hermione sighs, "I'm just gonna let the effects explain"

Furrowing like a dumb idiot he is, he asked, "What effects?"

Before the girl could answer in her _'really?'_ tone, Ron let out a loud hiccup, startling the group in the compartment. "That doesn't sound good—" He hiccuped once more before his head grew bigger than my teacher's ego and redder than my score. His eyes watered like a reservoir before Harry and Hermione laughed, pinching the bridge of their nose as a ghastly smell filled their space and then finally turning back to normal.

"Is it gonna happen again?" Harry clutched his stomach as he let out the last breath of laughter. Ron's eyes widen. "Again? What do you mean again—?"

"Still hanging out with these weirdos huh, Potter?" The group turned to see the wonderful and fantabulous Draco Malfoy with his hair glowing brighter than my future and complexion. Differing from my explanation of Malfoy, the group hated his guts. He's a prick with no ounce of kindness in his blood if you asked them.

Their bright happy faces turned cold as they all collectively stared at him in agony and annoyance. That is until Harry said this dumb shit, "And who do you think I should hang out with? You?" Not realizing the reaction of his friends.

Draco shrugged. "Definitely a better choice"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Fuck off," in his thick British accent. So it sounded more of a _fook_ then a fuck. Draco laughed, "Good one, wanker!" He said as he walked away, followed by his little Slytherin followers. Granger—that's Hermione's surname if you don't know yet—can't help but rolled her eyes as the blond finally left them. "That disgusting little prat! Why does he keep popping everywhere we go?"

"To see Harry?" Ron shrugged with a sly smile, attempting to poke fun of his best mate.

"What?" He uttered faster than he wanted. Oh, don't be that surprised Harry.

"He's literally obsessed with you" Ron added cooly, picking up a non-magical chocolate bar from his bag. "You mean with us?" Harry's eyes still turned to Ron, trying his best not to stutter or say anything stupid like he always does.

Hermione, who seems to agree with the redhead, nodded and jumped in, "Well at least he didn't send us owls to mock us every day, did he?" Yeah about that. You see, during summer break, Harry's been receiving mysterious letters addressing to—yeah obviously to him—even when he was staying at the Weasleys. Ron and Hermione were pretty damn sure it was Malfoy, but they honestly couldn't care less.

"I honestly couldn't care less," Harry said, breaking a piece of chocolate from Ron's hand. "I fought that noseless dark creature, for crying out loud! A school bully shouldn't be that hard to get through"

**Scene Two — Great Hall, Hogwarts**

The table roared in laughter. "Scared, Potter?"

Bro. You've said those words a thousand times.

But it still managed to enrage him. He got up, walked closer, and pointed his wand at the taller boy's beautiful neck. Draco didn't move as the boy walked closer to him, placing wand against his smooth neck. He glanced down at it with a fucking hot smirk. "What are you gonna do with that, Potter? Kill me?"

Harry didn't budge, still locking eyes with the Slytherin. "You've seen me in the field. I'm pretty sure you know what I'm capable of"

While that shits going on—leaving people there a bit hard which I'm pretty sure there's a good amount of people who have been conspiring something about them already—these two professors couldn't help but watch them from the Great Hall's entrance.

"So, what are you waiting for?" McGonagall whispered to the man beside him as the two crept from behind the old ancient door. Snape furrowed and turned his hair filled head to her. "Are you encouraging him to kill Malfoy?"

"Not him, you Buffon!" She smacked his arm lightly. "I was talking to you! What are you standing here for? Go, stop them!"

"Wait, I wanna see"

McGonagall furrowed. "See what? Your students are fighting!"

"So?" He continued to watch as the two attractive boys banter quick sarcastic replies, making more people in the great hall stare at their amazing non-scripted performance. "What's going on?"

Snape and McGonagall jumped a bit at the sudden sound from the back. They let out a breath of relief once they saw it was just the iconic Albus Dumbledore. "Severus' favorite student is bullying your favorite student" She informed the headmaster.

"Well don't just stand there, McGonagall. Do something!" Dumbledore stated, which made Snape cackle and McGonagall smacking him harder in the arm. She eventually got out of hiding and walked up to them, waving her hands frantically, trying to disperse the crowd. "Okay, that's enough weird tension for today. Go! Shoo!"

"Professor," A Ravenclaw started. McGonagall turned to her. She continued, "Aren't you gonna give them detention?"

"Why?" Snape asked as he peered from behind McGonagall, making some poor students jump in surprise. McGonagall nodded. "Yes, you're right." She turned to Snape with a glare. "Because that's how schools work, Severus"

The transfiguration professor turned to both Harry and Draco, who stood next to each other without a word. She sighed as she shook her head. "Detention, after last period" She informed before walking away, waving her hands, attempting to make room for her to walk away gracefully, followed by Severus Snape from behind like a lost dog.

"See you tonight, Potter" He left him a glare one last time before walking away with Slytherin students of all ages and skin color trailing behind him. Even if he is a bully, he doesn't discriminate.

Ron and Hermione walked up to him. The three standing as he watched the group walked out of the hall, swaying their butts with grace. "Look at him." Ron said, "He's literally the replica of Voldemort."

Harry furrowed, eyes still ahead. "How's he a replica Voldemort? He has a nose" Both furrowed at his response. "What Ron meant was he's got followers," Hermione explained. "Like Voldy"

"Voldy?" Ron now furrowing at Hermione.

She shrugged. "It's cuter that way. His name triggers people"

"Yeah," Harry nodded with a smile, turning his head to Hermione. "I like that name"

**Scene Three — DADA Classroom**

"Professor Voldy?" Ron whispered to his two friends. Hermione grimaced. "Ew. No. I take that back" The trio sat next to each other in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, one of the many classes they share together. This is their first DADA class this year after their previous DADA professor decided he's better off pursuing a model career than being an underpaid boarding school teacher.

The class watched as the door swung open dramatically. Also equally as dramatic, their new DADA teacher walking in with pride, and a wide smile smeared across his face. He stood in front of the class, arms wide open. "Miss me?"

The class stayed quiet. He furrowed and flopped his arms back down. "Why do you all look so depressed? You know what, I shouldn't have asked" He smiled widely and asked again, "Miss me?" He scanned the room before landing on the golden boy, sitting in between Ron and Hermione. He smirked and walked closer. "How about you, dear? Miss me?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess"

"Wonderful!" The dark lord smiled widely at the boy before strutting back to the front of the class. "Okay, children! Turn to page 394!"

Ron opened his DADA textbook carelessly from the middle and was visibly surprised when he accidentally opens the exact page asked. He was so shook that he shook Harry's shoulder in shook. "Look! I didn't realize and it just opened to the exact page!"

"Wow. You must be a wizard"

Hermione turned hers as well and was a bit surprised that they're learning from the middle of the book, instead of the very beginning, since it was just their first day in his class. Hermione being Hermione, slowly raised her hand, eyes still locked at the book.

It didn't take long before Voldemort noticed the hand _sprung_ up high. He turned to her and pointed, hoping she's just asking to go to the loo because other than that, he's not sure if he has the answer. "Uh, yes. You with the hair. What do you want?"

"It's Hermoine, Professor Voldy—" Harry nudged her. "mort. Professor Voldemort." She quickly corrected herself. "We haven't actually finished chapter fifteen, Non-Retaliation and Negotiation. We can't just skip to page 394"

"What's your name again, dear?"

"Hermoine. Hermoine Granger."

"Huh, yes. Granger. Well, dear Granger. Just in case you haven't noticed, we're in my class now. So, if I want to teach page 394," he paused dramatically, "then I will teach page 394!" He shouted obnoxiously loud. The class went quieter than silent. Realizing what he just did, Voldemort adjusted his cloak and cleared his throat before speaking a lot softer this time. "Am I clear, Ms. Granger?"

Disappointed but not surprised, she shrugged. "Yes, Professor"

Without realizing, his obnoxiously loud voice was heard from outside. Professor Snape walked in—or rather pushed over—inside the classroom. He hissed at Dumbledore before turning his attention back to the class. He walked in, face as iconic as ever, over to Dumbledore who was waiting on the other side of the aisle.

"Apologies for the interruption" He snapped his head to the seated students. "Carry on now, children. I need to talk with your professor here"

"Hey, bro!" He greeted with a wide smile, before dissolving when he saw the small vial in Snape's hand. "It's that time of the month, huh?"

Snape nodded and smiled softly. "Yes." He handed him the vial. "But don't worry, we made it extra sweet, just the way you requested it" He ended the sentence with a smile.

The ex-Tom Riddle can't help but smile back as he received the vial of potion. "Thank you. I appreciate that. Was I too rude before?" He asked quieter, hoping the students couldn't catch their conversation. Snape chuckled, "Oh, no. You were wonderful" He gave a pat on the back before walking back. "Keep up the good work!" He said one last time and disappearing out of the class.

"What's that thing Snape gave him?" Ron couldn't help but wonder. Harry knew what it was since he was quite involved in the masterminding process of this specific potion. No, not really. But he was sitting there when it all happened. "It's a monthly potion they gave Voldemort to drink"

"He's like Hermoine, now?" Ron asked. Hermione glared at him, overhearing their conversation. Harry chuckled and shook his head, "No, Voldemort and the Order agreed to let Voldemort drink A-Reid Bulle. It's some sort of potion to deal with his mental instability. That's what's causing him to be so... nice"

"It's very hard to brew but the effects are beyond astonishing. Just look at this maniac" She pointed at Voldemort who has continued the lesson by making notes on the blackboard using his wand. "He's acting as if the class wasn't made to prepare students for his attack. Ironic, innit?"

"Maybe we should give some of that potion to Malfoy" He chuckled at his words. "Maybe that would knock some kindness into of him."

Hermione smiled before noticing Harry's focused on something else—or in his case someone, but they still don't know that. "Harry?"

The latter jumped slightly before turning back to the girl. "Uh, sorry"

"Potter!" Voldemort called, who also noticed Harry's focus. "What did I say about staring at attractive people?"

A tad surprised but still manages to blush, Harry looked down as he chuckled unevenly. "Sorry" He mumbled delicately. Ron furrowed at his best friend. "What's he talking about? Staring? At who exactly?"

Hermione giggled. "It's probably just Ginny"

"She's not even in our class — You're just saying that to annoy me, didn't you?" Ron turned to her. Harry laughed softly. "I guess her plan worked"

**Scene Four — Transfiguration Class**

That's one class down, a few more to go. This time, they're sharing Transfiguration Class with Professor McGonagall. She also very gorgeous, if I may add. But let's not get swoon over her flawless looks and see what these bitches are up to this time. "Wonderful, Ms. Greengrass!" she complimented the Gryffindor. "Now—"

Her sentence was stopped by the sudden appearance of none other than Headmaster Dumbledore. "Sorry for the interruption. But I'm gonna need to speak to Professor McGonagall outside"

"Oh, alright." She placed her wand back in her pocket and turned to the class. "You may all try the spell until I get back." The class nodded and started reciting their spell in the textbook. She scanned the room once more and noticed Harry sharing a textbook with Ron. After the war, Harry has lost some of his books, including the ones needed in McGonagall's class. Seeing the boy, she reminded him that he could just borrow a book from the back shelf. In which he thankfully nodded.

Harry got up to fetch a spare book on the rack. They were dusty and old like Dumbledore. Before reaching for the cleanest book he could find, he noticed someone standing beside him, possibly getting a book as well. He noticed the shiny black pair of shoes and coughs lowly. "Hello.." He stretched his word.

The latter couldn't help but smile. "Well, hello to you too, Potter." He paused, "Did you receive my letters?"

Harry bit the inside of his lips, trying to hold back a smile as he felt the boy's smirk climbing up his neck. "Yes," He muttered quietly. "But you're not really that good at being subtle, are you?"

"Why'd you say that?" Draco asked.

"My friends are getting suspicious." He whispered. "They were almost sure it was you who sent them," Harry told his... Draco. Draco smirked, "Well, we're not the most subtle standing here for so long, are we?"

The green-eyed boy looked over his shoulder and smiled as he scanned the loud and fucked up class of his. He would describe it as the visuality of his brain in the middle of the night—being the reason why he can't fall asleep as easily as he used to. "I'm pretty sure they're too preoccupied at the moment"

"Desktopig" Ron flicked his wand. Hermione snapped her neck like Thanos. "What did you say?!"

Just as she expected, the desk Ron was working on transfigured into a pig. Everyone shrieked and laughed as the pig continues to push the objects around it. Hermione gaped the Weasley as he laughed uncontrollably, "It's not funny! It's not even close to our spell!"

The commotion was Draco's opportunity to get back to his place next to Blaise, a fellow Slytherin who's as hot as he is. Harry laughed as McGonagall walked in surprised to see a pig in the middle of her class. She sighed, "Of course there's gonna be a pig in my class"

Draco smirked and belted loudly, "Always has!" Looking at Harry while he's at it. The latter rolled his eyes, "Shut it, Malfoy"


	2. Detention

**Scene One — Classroom 2E/Detention**

"It's you again" The blond scoffed when he saw the group walking inside the room. He had taken off his rob and was left with just his white shirt and his iconic Slytherin house tie. His hair was glowing for some fucking reason but so are his eyes. It stayed glowing in perfection. He leaned back on his chair, arms crossed and feet resting on the wooden table across him.

Harry bit his lower lip before rolling his eyes. He sat down as further away from Draco as possible. Not really. He chose the same row, just both very far away. Like a table far. You know, so you're not gay. "Nice to see you too, Malfoy" He greeted with a mild taste of sarcasm.

Draco turned over his shoulder to see Ron and Hermione walking behind the boy of his ~~wet~~ dreams. "What are you two prats doing here?"

"Trust me, Malfoy. We would happily get away from you if it wasn't for Harry" Hermione stated before throwing Harry his bag. Draco looked at Harry from the other side of the room and asked, "What are you? Their master?"

Tired of this goddamn conversation, Ron rolled his eyes and tugged Hermione's arm. "Come on, Mione. I can't stand being near this git" He snarled, turning away to face Harry. "Good luck, mate"

"See you guys later?"

"Of course," He said before walking out.

And just in time too. Voldemort came strutting in, letting his extensive cloak cover the tracks behind him. His face was visibly tired after teaching children the whole day. He was too tired to debate when Dumbledore asked if Voldemort could be in charge of detention but the second he saw the room, he sighed in relief. "Oh, it's you two. Thank goodness" He said, plopping himself onto a chair.

"You're in charge of detention today, sir?" Harry asked, arms crossed on the table.

"Yes, my boy. And every other day, I suppose. Apparently, a lot of the kids hate me. I mean, I get it. I'm not really as good-looking as you two but I'm not THAT bad" He shared, which made both the boys chuckle. "Dumbledore asked if I can guard detention. Lesser kids would try to break the rules knowing I'm the one in charge. Which come to think of it, I really don't mind. I really have nothing else to do." He shrugged. "Since it's only you two here, just do whatever you want."

"I'm gonna finish this book." He said as he pulled out a hard covered book from the pocket of his cloak. It was a book Snape let him borrow so he can enjoy it during his free time. "It's very fascinating" He added with a smile before waving his hand, letting his pair of reading glasses plopped it's way on to the bridge of his nose.

Draco couldn't help but snicker at the professor. Who would've thought he'd be this soft and nice. Something Harry actually thought about him—something he wouldn't want to admit. Harry was making himself comfortable by tucking his bag by his side when he heard a loud sound getting closer to him. He turned around and saw Draco dragging his chair like dragging Harry in the Great Hall earlier that day.

He watches as Draco stopped in front of him and sat down, arms resting on the table. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a smug smile, knowing damn well that shouldn't be a question. Draco smiled, "Can't I steal my boyfriend for a while?"

The latter rolled his eyes fondly, smiling softly that the boy across him. "I'm not your boyfriend"

"Fine," Draco said with a smirk. The blond looked behind him to see Voldemort still enjoying his book and a tall glass of Butterbeer he stole from the teacher's lounge prior to coming here. Draco looked back to meet the latter's green eMeRaLd eyes. He leaned over and whispered something that made the boy shiver like he was in fucking Narnia. "You like that, Potter?" he whispered in his ear, knowing damn well what he just did.

And the fact that Harry also knows that he knows made it a lot more—yeah, I think you can finish that sentence yourself. "You're a fucking git" He gritted his teeth and pulled his collar, before attacking his lips with his. In which I just found out it's actually called kissing.

Draco kissed back for a mere second before pushing Harry away. "Sorry, babe. For boyfriend only" He teased once again. But yeah, that ain't gonna happen. "Fuck off"

Not caring about the table separating them, Harry cut their distance as he pulled Draco into a kiss—which made Draco smiled and kissed him back hungrily like a fucking monstrous prick.

The green-eyed boy bent over, attempting to get closer. But that was a dumb thing to do which then caused them to go off balance and fell with Draco at the bottom.

Well.

"Are you two fighting again?" Voldemort looked up from his book, noticing they're on the floor now. Both cheeks turned pink as Harry chuckled nervously. "Sorry"

"No worries, go on," Voldemort said calmly before sinking back into his book.

Draco rolled his eyes and pushed him backward. They resumed their Wattpad's tongue fighting dominance shit. Draco helped Harry up on the table as the two continued to ruin the fuck out of each other. Weirdly, the wet noises of lip slapping weren't bothering Voldemort at all. He actually finds it rather soothing. Even the moans of Harry and Draco didn't seem to bother him—but it did stop them when he heard the sound of the doorknob trying to be pushed open.

The two quickly let go as Voldemort waved his hand, unlocking the door. Both not really noticing when Voldemort locked it. Probably when they were in the middle of lip fucking.

Harry got down from the table and straightened his messed up shirt Draco has been tugging the whole time—Draco doing the same with his and his hair. Harry shot them a smile when he saw Ron and Hermione walking in, both just in their white uniforms as well. "Uh, hey. What are you guys doing here?"

"Saving you, of course," Ron said as if it's the most barbaric question Harry has ever asked. "I hope it wasn't that much of a hell being here with him"

"I'm pretty sure he had a better 20 minutes with me than 5 years with you two" The boy shot a smirk. Hermione didn't bother to reply when he noticed Harry's flushed face and not so tidy hair. "Harry, what happened to your face? You look all... flushed."

Do you want the truth or the slightly dumb answer?

"You two have been fighting again, haven't you?" Ron speculated, arms in both of his pockets. Harry rubbed his neck, "Maybe?"

"Let's say Potter can't keep it in his pants," Draco said while looking at Harry. Noticing the weird looks on Ron and Hermione, he put back the Hating Malfoy mask and snarled, "Shut it, Malfoy"

Voldemort, who has been watching their conversation, decided to jump in. "You two aren't supposed to be here. Ms. Gracely. Mr. Weasley"

Hermione sighed. "It's Granger, Professor." He was still trying his best to keep his cool with muggle-borns, even if it means pronouncing their name wrong. Intentionally? We're not sure. But Hermione is okay with it. He's trying and that's what counts. "We'll be waiting outside," She told Harry in which he nodded in response. "Yeah, I'll meet you there. Just need to.. pack"

Draco watched as the Gryffindors walked out before making this comment, "Some friends you have"

"At least I have friends. Where's yours?"

"Unlike you, I told them not to come"

"Unlike me?" Harry smirked. "Are you saying you were prepared?" Harry turned to him with a smile. Draco faked a frown and shrugged, "Possibly"

Harry couldn't help but shake his head with a chuckle. "You're an idiot"

"So... are you two gonna continue snogging or...?" The couple looked back at Voldemort who was still sitting on his chair, a book in one hand, and a glass of butterbeer in the other. Both mirrored each other, looking down sheepishly. "I better get going" Harry finally said. He turned around to Draco, smiled, and kissed his cheek softly. "See you around?"

The so-called bully blushed at the touch. He looked up and smiled teasingly, "Nah, I don't think so"

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled before turning his heels on Draco's opposite direction. But before he could take another step, Draco tugged his arm and pulled him to another kiss. Harry smiled, kissing him back. He flinched slightly when he felt the blond's hand slipped inside the back pocket of his jeans then patting on what seems to be a note. "See you tonight" Draco winked before walking outside.

Harry hates that Draco can easily do that to him. He looked down, trying to brush off the pink tint on his cheeks before turning back to Voldemort. "Thanks again, professor"

"Whatever you say, kid"

**Scene Two — Potion's Storeroom**

Harry pushed him carelessly, not even thinking where they were or if they'll get caught. "Someone excited," Draco chuckled before he moaned into Harry's open-mouth kisses on his neck.

"Then stop being a fucking flirt," he mumbled as his hands traveled around the latter's clothed back. Draco moaned as Harry left another dark mark on his neck—but it's not shaped like a snake cause that'd be weird.

Speaking of something weird,

"What the—"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry shorty.
> 
> by the way, this shit is also available in Wattpad.  
> Maybe. I don't know. Possibly.


	3. In your face, Severus!

**Scene One — Headmaster's Office**

Dumbledore threw his head back and laughed at McGonagall's face, well not at her, but like literally in front of her face. She groaned as Dumbledore pointed, "I got you now, Minerva!" But before she could clap back with a sarcastic remark, they heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Snape walked in, kicking the door in front of him with his feet. He held the two boys by the back of their collar while the students looked down shyly. Oh, they're so screwed now.

"Are you two playing wizard's chess without me?" The long-haired professor quickly commented when he saw the wizards chess on Dumbledore's table. His face looked like he just got cheated by Lily with a hot, tall, messy, dense Gryffindor boy.

"In our defense, it takes two to play chess," Dumbledore said. He saw Harry and Draco with Snape and he smiled. "Ah, our two beloved students. What have you two rascals done this time?"

Snape lets go of their collar, pushing them a bit to the front. He closed the door behind him before turning his attention back to them. "Do you want me to tell them?"

McGonagall got up from her seat and walked to them. "Tell us what?"

"I—" Harry started before Snape cut him off. "You don't get to speak until I explain the situation, Potter" They waited for Severus to continue. "I was just from my potions storeroom and guess who I found hiding in there?"

"Oh, oh! Can I guess?" Dumbledore exclaimed excitedly. All turning heads at him. McGonagall groaned the fifth time today. "It's Potter and Malfoy, you dumbass idiot"

Dumbledore gasped and looked back at them. "Really?! What were you two doing in there?" He asked. Snape spoke monotonously, "I found them.. in the middle of... a tongue match"

The headmaster furrowed, "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

McGonagall sighed once more. "It's called snogging, Severus." Which made both Draco and Harry blush uncontrollably. The headmaster laughed at Snape's take on making out. "Not surprised he doesn't know the term snogging. Haven't done that since Lily died" He and McGonagall laughed.

"Hey, watch it!" Snape glared. _Lily?_ Harry furrowed and looked up to his professors, "Lily? Like—Like my mother?"

All three stopped laughing and looked back at him, realizing he's still in the room with them. Snape looked down as Dumbledore bit his lip, making weird hand gestures. "Well..."

"Well, is there something more important you should say about them, Headmaster Dumbledore?" She switched the conversation back to their students. 

"Oh yeah, right." Dumbledore nodded and walked closer, hands behind his back. "Well first of all, why did you interrupt them?" Snape furrowed. "Second of all," He moved closer, bending down to their height and whispered. "You two were snogging?!"

The tone sounded more of excitement rather than disappointment. Way different than they expected. Both blushed, not exactly knowing how to react to that comment. They share the same brain cell. And that brain cell keeps telling they're gonna get fucked even more in the teacher's lounge.

Oh, wait, That sounded awfully wrong.

"Come, sit" Dumbledore offered as he walked back to his table. He waved his hand and the set of wizard's chess closed up, before tidying itself inside one of his cupboards. "This is some serious talk here," He added. Harry and Draco sat across Dumbledore, having no idea where this conversation might carry them. Are they gonna tell everyone? Is this how they're gonna come out?

Draco gripped the armchair tighter as if Dumbledore was gonna hex him or something. McGonagall and Snape stood beside Dumbledore, both on each side before he began, "So..."

Dumbledore gave a look of—what the bloody fuck is that face—he looked like a fucking predator. Harry grimaced, "I'm sorry?" He didn't mean to make it sound like it was a question, but it did sound like it. Surprisingly, this is what the headmaster said, "Since when?"

The only lady in the room turned her head at Dumbledore in fucking confusion. "Is that really your first question?"

"Shh! Let him talk" Snape quiet her down. Harry, being visibly embarrassed at the question, turned to Draco. "Uh, do you wanna.." He could feel Draco was feeling the same way and his head shake sealed the deal. "Okay, uh... It's our first time?"

"Boring!" Snape retorted, "That lie is as visible as Draco's hickey."

Draco realized this and blushed, rubbing his neck as if he can just wipe it off with the sweat of his palms. "Answer in honesty, boys" Dumbledore stated, this time in a more Sirius tone.

"Uh... We really don't want—"

"Last year! Before summer break. There! Happy?!" Draco exclaimed after a sigh.

To their surprise, Dumbledore stood up and punched the air in excitement. "WOOHOO!" He exclaimed, face brightly glowing with a smile bigger than Harry's ass. Snape rolled his eyes, rubbing his temple with his hand.

"Sorry about that—" McGonagall told the boys who have no idea what the fuck is going on.

"Hah! I won!" Dumbledore turned to Snape, pointing his index finger at him. "In your face, Severus!"

Harry turned to McGonagall asking her for answers to the visible questions on their faces. She sighed and explained, "We've been keeping an eye on you two since you two got here. Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore made a bet that you two have been.. smooching butts"

"Ew, don't say it like that" Dumbeldore instantly throwing his hands back down. Harry and Draco's cheeks turned visibly pink again in embarrassment. Their teachers knew. Well, that must've summed up something. "Sorry about that," He said that as he sat back down on his chair.

McGonagall continued, "I thought there was no way you two were together so the three of us made a bet. I obviously lost the moment Snape told us about... well, what just happened. So it's left between these two"

"I knew it started last year when I thought I saw you two under the bleachers." Dumbledore admitted, "But I never thought it was true. Until today"

Snape shrugged, "I just have a gaydar"

The main character of the franchise furrowed at them. "Okay, this is all just weird. You guys are our teachers! And you're making a bet on us?"

Snape turned to him, "Son, we make bets on every student here. How the hell do you think keeps us entertained in this dark gloomy castle?"

"I'm sorry. Yeah, you're right." Dumbledore nodded, "It is unprofessional. Our deepest apologies—" Then Daddy Voldemort walked in.

"There you are, Severus!" He flung open the door. "I've been searching all over for you!" He bellowed excitedly. Snape's face lit up and laughed, walking over to him. "I'm right here! How's the book?"

"The book was incredible!" He smiled, handing over his book. He turned and realized Harry and Draco were sitting behind him. "Would you look at that? My soulmate and godson"

Harry turned and furrowed, "Godson?!"

"Surprise?" Draco smiled nervously, shoulders arching up. Voldemort smiled, "Don't worry, Potter. I love you both just the same. So, what are two doing here?" He asked. Snape answered, "I caught them snogging—"

He quickly chuckled unevenly, like Harry does when he tries to lie. "S–Snogging? No way. They... dislike each other—"

Draco smiled, "It's okay, Voldemort. They know,"

"Oh, thank goodness." Voldemort sighed in relief. He's the first person (or monster) who knew about them together. He honestly doesn't mind—especially the making out part. He thinks it's humanly for well, humans, to have a good intimate conversation that doesn't involve a lot of talking. He treasures that ritual and pitied them for not having a place to do so. So, he lets them during detention. It's honestly as productive as helping house elves with the dishes or organizing the books in the library, isn't it?

Draco knew Voldemort will be okay with it when he accidentally told him he likes a boy named Harry in a random conversation once with his godfather. That's what pushed Draco to use their time in detention very wisely the second he knew Voldemort's guarding it. "Yeah, but they kinda pushed us—" Harry commented.

Voldemort gasped. "How dare you?! You can't push people out of the closet like that!" Yes, he is the most supportive teacher there, ever. Draco added, "Technically, he pulled us by the collar—"

The dark lord glared at him. "You're not helping, Draco"

"You're right" Dumbledore stood up, "My apologies. Harry. Draco. We promise to be more... professional when it comes to confronting student drama"

"Thank you!" Voldemort said, "Now if you'd excuse them, they would like to go back to their dorms, please" He held their shoulders. The headmaster nodded, "Right. You may return to your dorms."

"But that doesn't mean this is okay!" McGonagall quickly added. "We're still taking away your house points for this. 10 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin"

Draco and Harry looked at each other, both in panic mode. "B—But professor. What are we supposed to tell the house?"

"You two are smartasses. Go think of something!" Snape said easily.

"Just tell them you two fought again. See? Easy" Voldemort shrugged, so did the boys. After a quick thank you and apologies, Voldemort walked them outside the room. He closed the door behind him and turned to them. "Now go back to your dorms. It's very late"

Harry smiled thankfully at their new professor. "Thank you so much, Professor Voldemort"

"Yeah, thanks" Draco added with a smile.

"Don't mention it. But next time, I suggest you use a Silencio spell. Okay?" He smirked and walked away back to his room in the castle, leaving both the boys flushed in embarrassment.

**Scene Two — Draco's Dormitory, Slytherin House**

The boy arched his neck to the side, seeing the very visibly red mark Snape was talking about. He blushed at the thought of their conversation earlier and quickly flicked his wand for the fifth time. "Lovebitus deletus?"

A peal of burst laughter was heard from behind, which made Draco jolted up, almost dropping his wand. "Lovebitus deletus?" He sneakered. Draco turned around and furrowed, walking up to him and whispered, "Potter?" Eyes roaming around the room to see if he's there.

He took off his invisibility cloak and showed himself to the handsome young blond in front of him. "Hi," He said softly, trying not to wake up his roommates. "What are you doing here?" Draco asked. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"It's okay! Nobody saw me." He looked down at his cloak. "I mean, obviously" He looked back up at him. "I just wanted to check up on you. See if you're okay. After all that..."

Draco nodded and chuckled, "Yeah, it is kinda embarrassing"

"Yeah. Well, you were the one who decided it's safer in Snape's storeroom" Harry can't help the blood rushing to his cheeks—neither can Draco.

"To be fair, there aren't exactly other secret places to hide in. We've actually used every hidden place in this castle"

Harry laughed lightly, face glowing brightly. It makes Draco's heart clench at the sight. Mine too. Harry looked at the red mark he left on his neck earlier and blushed, "Oh. Sorry about that"

"I honestly don't mind" Draco chuckled, smiling at Harry. "But yeah, I don't think the others would appreciate seeing it so... visible. I've tried different healing spells but it's not much of an injury, is it?"

"I think I have a solution to your problem," He smiled. He pulled out a little box from his pocket and handing it to Draco. The latter furrowed but took it anyway. "What is it?"

"Concealer. It's muggle makeup. Really good for the," He pats the side of his neck. Draco chuckled lightly and nodded a thank you. Harry helped him apply it and smiled proudly once he saw a lovebite-free neck. "Wow," Draco looked at it impressed. "Now that is magic"

Harry giggled as he nuzzled his face on Draco's shoulder, feeling the warmth of the boy. "I saw Hermione using this on her face so I thought," He shrugs, "Maybe it can help conceal mark since I'm not really good at spells either. I only remember a few like, Avada Kedavra"

Draco snapped his neck at Harry. "What are you doing? Trying to get us killed?"

Harry laughed, not bothering to raise his head off Draco's shoulder. "Don't worry. I don't have my wand with me"

"You're more powerful than you think," Draco stated. "I'm pretty sure you're gonna be doing wandless spells in no time"

"Ugh." Harry groaned with a smile he can't seem to wipe off. "I hate these types of flirting"

The Slytherin laughed. "It's not flirting. It's the truth" He said before dragging Harry to his bed. He closed the curtains with a simple spell and draped Harry's invisibility over them. "Lumos," He whispered. A little light appeared on the tip of his wand, making it easier to see each other in the dark. They sat criss-cross each other, foreheads almost touching, smiles never left their faces. Draco rested his hand on Harry's leg and smiled softly. "So, tell me about your day"

The two spent the entire night talking about mostly random stuff. The silent giggles at night didn't seem to disturb any of the other Slytherin roommates. It was a useless conversation, but they adored each other's company.


	4. Useless Biwizard Tournament

**Scene One — Great Hall/Hallway**

Everyone is super excited about the Triwizard Tournament that is happening here in Hogwarts. It's an inter-school magical competition that consists of three dangerous tasks. Being the main character of the franchise, Harry Potter is obviously going to participate.

Unfortunately for him, this is not much of a celebration.

When Dumbledore called out his name, the entire great hall transformed into a fucking zoo. The Gryffindor table turned to Harry who couldn't phantom what's happening. But, hey, he's used to it by now. Ron and Hermione looked at each other from across the table in shock and fear for Harry's sad and lonely life. While most people were quick to jump to the conclusion that Harry cheated, Ron and Hermione were already planning out a search party on who the culprit might be.

Draco's eyes were mostly the same as Ron and Hermione's—but more of worry. He knew how dangerous the tournament's going to be. But when he heard the distant chattering and giggles from his table, he knew there's a fucking fish market going around.

After being confronted by Albus Dumbledore, the professors all agreed to let him join the goddamn competition.

Harry's days were not light and breezy after that. People were speculating and it's killing him—he hates this. Why can't people let him live for once? Shouldn't he be called The Boy Who Lived for a reason?

Ron and Hermione have made a plan to find the person who put his name in the goblet of fiyah—and becoming the Holmes and Watson they've always aspired to be.

Harry was walking alone back to his dorm room when he heard someone calling him. He turned and saw Malfoy hiding behind one of the pillars. His face was shackled in worry. Harry looked around before walking towards him. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Draco quickly asked, holding him by the shoulders.

He smiled softly. "I'm okay. You're not.. mad?"

"At what?"

"Me! People—" he paused, "I didn't know who did it, okay? I wasn't the one who put my name in the goblet and I didn't know who did so you can't call me a liar—"

Draco quickly pulled his into a kiss and smiled, "I know. I believe you." He whispered, "Fuck them, Harry. Please. Not literally. But still. They're just trying to take you down because they're fucking jealous they're not the main character of this goddamn series." Harry giggled. "Win this tournament. Show that motherfucker your reverse card. Fucking laugh at their face when you won that cup, okay? You've disarmed the dark lord before! Dragons would be an easy task"

"Dragons?!" Harry's eyes shot wide open.

"Yeah! That was what I was gonna tell you. My friends and I—Blaise and Pansy—saw dragons being flown in here. I mean, you didn't hear it from me but I have a feeling that has something to do with the tournament"

Harry cupped his own beautiful face in defeat, "Oh, fuck! I'm gonna die a closeted gay"

Draco wheezed. "At least you didn't die a virgin. A thank you for me would be nice"

Harry shook his head as he smiled fondly, "You wish. You should've thanked me as well. It takes two to do the tango"

"Ew, don't" Draco grimaced, which made the brunette boy laugh. "Where are you going after this?" He asked. The latter shrugged, "If that's an invitation, I'm totally going"

"I was going to my dorm. I honestly have no idea where else to go."

"Do you want me to show you the dragons? See what you're going to get killed by" Draco joked. Harry giggled, "Yeah, sure. Might as well seek revenge before I physically can't"

Draco was helping a lot with this tournament—so did Ron and Hermione. They help read books for his task and shit like that. Harry also had no idea why he went to Cedric and told him about the task. What? He's a hot senior in need of help. Harry's gay ass is wheezing.

**Scene Two — Great Hall**

Ron was tired as hell. He made himself a very strong coffee with extra caffeine—I don't know how you do that, magic is always an answer in this universe. He yawned as he walked back to his table when he heard Hermione doing a very Hermione thing. "Draco Malfoy!" She came stomping to the table, face furious.

Harry shot his head up. "Why are you saying his name?"

"Who else would be the one to put your name in the goblet of fire if it isn't your one true soulmate bully!" Hermione sat down on Ron's supposed to sit. Ron doesn't have the energy to ask her to scoot so he just sighed and walked over next to Harry, plopping his butt next to his. Harry sighed, "I am well aware that you're 90% always right at times. But I think today would be the rest 20%"

Hermione blinked. Ron sighed, "10%"

"What?" Harry turned to him. In his grumpy tired voice, he said, "You said she's 90% correct. The rest is 10%. It's simple math. Please don't start a debate."

"Well, the debate has already started" Hermione glared at Harry, "It only makes sense."

"You're making assumptions, Hermione" Harry stated firmly, "I know who he is. He will never hurt me" You dumbass Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione turned to him and furrowed. "Know who he is?"

"Never hurt you?" Hermione added after Ron. "Do you even realize who you're talking about, mate?" Ron asked.

"Do you have evidence that it's Draco?" Harry arched his eyebrow as if he's challenging her. She pursed her lips. Harry sighed, "I gotta go," he said before he got up and walked away. He couldn't deal with that assumption in his head right now. Their short conversation might have planted a 0.1% possibility in his head, not gonna lie. But he knew better not to let that take over his head. Just as he was about to leave the hall, Hermione's voice bellowed through the walls of the great hall. "I knew it!"

He never knew Hermione's lungs were capable of doing that. Harry quickly ran up to them, to Ron who's holding Hermione back before she punches another Slytherin in their pretty face. That went from zero to a hundred real quick. "What is going on?"

He saw a group of Slytherins cackling like hyenas in front of Hermione. Draco stood a bit far away, observing before he says something dumb that will not help, at all. "You have no proof that we put Harry's name in the goblet" A Slytherin crossed her arm, almost challenging her.

"We?! All of you did this?!" Hermione glared at them. A couple of Gryffindors walked up to them, trying to back up Hermione, seeing that it's one against many.

"What are you? His girlfriend?" Another said before the group laughed. "Hey, hey, hey. That's enough!" Draco quickly—and finally—stepped in.

Everybody turned to him and as I said earlier—he runs this precinct. The group watched as Draco walked up to the trio, shooting glares sharper than a mother in laws tongue. "Leave." The bad bitch but kind of a coward said sternly. Harry finds it hot—but don't tell anyone.

"No." Hermione's stubborn ass denied the request. "Leave or else you're gonna cause a scene!"

"We already have" Ron glared, before they too realize most of the students in the hall were watching the drama unfold.

"What is going on?!" McGonagall came walking in. The Slytherins looked down and one by one went back to their seat. She turned to the trio for an explanation. Hermione told her what she knew. She sighed and called upon the Slytherins—including Draco—to meet with Dumbledore.

Draco sighed and trailed behind his friends and McGonagall. He saw the look on Harry's face and whispered quickly, "I promise you I didn't know" Hoping Harry somewhat believed this. Harry nodded and smiled.

This, unfortunately, added more hatred from Ron and Hermione towards Draco.

Because of this predicament, the group was given detention for a week—including Draco. Harry knew about this but he needed to see Draco, ask him what exactly happen and why. And possibly to make out with him, both sound as important.

So when they shared their last period together—Astronomy—Harry sneakily lent his Invisibility Cloak and a note stuck on to it written, _Gryffindor House Tonight._ He _accidentally_ bumped into Draco on his way out. "Watch where you're going!" Harry was the first to say.

"Watch where I'm going? Watch where you're going!" Draco said as he crouches down to collect his fallen books. That's when Harry subtly pushed the box with his cloak in it towards Malfoy. The boy looked up but before he can say anything, Harry winked and got up, leaving Draco with his rock hard pants. What a fucking git.

He walked up those magic stairs that leads to the Gryffindor common room and was surprised to see Harry already walking out of the painting—it's like he knew he was coming. "I did know you were coming," Harry said as they walked inside the empty common room. Everyone was already in their dorm rooms so it's just the two of them and the fire crackling in the fireplace.

"Let's just jump to what I know you're gonna want me to explain. Listen, I didn't know. I promise you, I didn't know they were gonna do that."

"It's okay—"

"No, please. Let me finish," Draco said, sitting criss-cross in front of Harry on the carpet. He licked his lips inadvertently before continuing. "I was as surprised as you when your name popped up. I confronted them and it was true, they did put your name in the goblet of fiyah by asking a senior to do it for them. I didn't know why I didn't tell you this to you when we went to see the dragons the other day. I guess, I just didn't want you to stress more of the fact that you're gonna be facing a real-life flaming death threatening dragon, plus a group of pressed teenagers with ex-death eater parents that wants you dead"

Harry smiled lightly. Draco looked down, "I avoided Ron and Hermione for a few days, which is probably why they thought I did it. But I promise you with all my overpriced heart that I did not think or do anything, be a part of this shit, hell even put you to the trouble that I'm not invited in"

Harry chuckled softly, "Yes, it's okay. I thought I'd be angrier once I knew who the person—or people—who put my name in the goblet. Instead, I'm actually okay with it"

"It's just—my friends. They.. dislike you, in a way" Draco said carefully, stuttering his few words as he goes. Harry already knew that. They blame Harry for the shit that's happening to their family after the events of the war. It caused a bigger pit between Slytherins and other houses—mostly with Gryffindors. It's just a fucked up world and Harry and Draco are the stars of the show.

Kinda like Romeo and Juliet. Just a lot more, gayer.

"I just didn't want you to worry—"

He smiled, "It's okay. I knew you would never hurt me"

"You can just admit you thought of it" Draco smiled assuringly. Harry shook his head, "If so then it'd be a lie."

Draco can't help but smile. "It's just... a bit weird that they didn't tell me anything. Usually Pansy would keep me updated with this pranking shit—and I would've told you. BUt they didn't"

It's true. I'm not saying the Slytherins might feel a bit of a gay vibe between their Slytherin Prince and The Chosen One, but they kinda felt a gay vibe between their Slytherin Prince and The Chosen One. "I'm sorry again for my friends."

"It's okay. Can I just ask why?"

"I thought I already told you that—"

"No, I meant like," Harry looked down, "You're getting punished for something you didn't do. Why?"

Draco shrugged, "Thought I deserve it. Plus, I didn't want to risk it. Remember that time after the potions storage room incident and we spent the night in my room?" Draco recalled. Harry nodded before Draco continued, "Well, I think somebody heard us. Because Blaise asked me who I was with that night. I told them I was probably just sleep talking. I think they didn't buy it"

"I wouldn't buy it" Harry chuckled. Draco laughed lightly, "I was panicking, alright?" Harry just laughed, letting Draco rest his head on his shoulder as they stared at the fire and letting time guide their conversation.

**Scene Three — Library**

So the tournament went on like the movie. Harry fought a dragon that isn't Draco and didn't die since I still need him to be Draco's husband. He smiled widely when he completed his first task. People surprisingly were cheering and congratulating him, when he's sure a few days ago they were booing him. Hm. Hypocrites.

They were on their way to their second task. Cedric paid back the favor by helping Harry with his second task. But even with the help from a hot senior Harry still couldn't figure out the meaning inside that egg shit.

Just a theory, Harry. Maybe if you stop procrastinating, maybe you'll actually find a solution to your deadly quandary. Just saying.

The golden trio spent the night looking through books in the library and it's killing them that they couldn't find anything. "I'm gonna go check out the books over in the back" Harry got up.

"But haven't you checked there already?" Hermione furrowed with a book in her hand. Harry shrugged, "There are a lot of books, Hermione," he said before walking to the back of the library. The corridor gets darker the further he walked, but he seems determined to find what he needs.

"Did you find anything?" Harry popped up from the side. Draco sighed and shut the book with a bang. "Not a goddamn thing"

Of course, he was searching for Malfoy. Harry plopped down on the table Draco was standing beside and pulled his hair back in frustration. This is not the first time Harry and Draco spent in the library—sitting five feet apart because they're not gay. They've been trying to figure this out for days—two—and they still found nothing other than their undying love for each other—but that shit's useless at the moment.

"Did any of your smart nerd friends found anything?" Draco asked, leaning and resting his one hand on the table Harry's sitting on, looking down at him.

Harry sighed, moving away from the books he's been flipping through. "Not a damn thing" He groaned, "What type of fucking game is this?"

Draco laughed, "Calm down, hedgehog." He sat down next to him, wrapping his arm around his neck. Harry held his wrapped hand and smiled softly, scooting closer into his arms. "I hate this. I didn't sign up for this. Literally."

"I know. I'm sorry" He mumbled against Harry's greasy brown hair. "I know you can think of something" He encouraged him.

That's when this guy showed up out of nowhere. "What the fuck"

The boys jolted up in surprise, untangling their arms as fast as their gay-ass can get. Draco looked the other way around—his attempt to hide his face—while Harry quickly stood up, adjusting his shirt. "Neville"

"Yeah..." He's fucking speechless. What the fuck is this? He stared at Draco's back, trying to make sure he's not being delusional like us shippers. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked after he gulped.

Neville ignored that dumb question. "Y—You... Draco.." He pointed to him. Draco's head quickly hangs down as he let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Harry genuinely has no idea what to say. He turned to see Draco getting up and glaring at Neville. He quickly jumped in before Draco can say anything stupid, "Neville, I can explain"

"I'm being crazy, right? This is just my dream" He looked down at the floor, eyes still wide open, hands on his forehead like he's having a migraine in a WikiHow illustration.

Harry paused before he smiled warily, "Yes. Yes, you are. This is all just a dream" He moved his hands across his face like he's some sort of psychic from his dreams. Draco shook his head and walked up to him, snapping Neville's face back up. "If you dare speak a word of this to anyone—"

"Draco," Harry reminded, with a low voice that makes his original voice ten times sexier. Draco's jaw clenched as he threatens the poor Gryffindor who also did not sign up for this. Eventually, he stepped back, following Harry's orders. Harry popped up from behind Draco and smiled weakly, "Please. Don't tell anyone."

Neville blinked. Draco pointed his wand at him, "Did you hear what he said?!"

The poor boy nodded frantically, still standing where he stood. With one last glare, Draco took a step back and turned to Harry. "I don't buy it," He said. "We should just kill him"

Harry can't help but smile, "You idiot! Of course not. I trust him to do the right thing. I hope" He looked back at Neville who was just blinking. He sighed and walked up to him, "Can you please promise not to tell anyone—even Hermione and Ron? We really don't want people to know yet—"

"Yes, yes" Neville nodded quickly. "I promise I won't tell. I'll—I'll just pretend I never saw you two.. holding hands and almost making out in the library—oh my god"

"Fucking hell" Draco rubbed his forehead. And as if he knew his ships are in trouble, Voldemort popped out of nowhere like my pimple. Speaking of pimples, isn't it amazing how all of these hormonal teenagers have clear perfect skin? What type of sorcery shit is this and where can I buy it?

Back to the story, his stance was tall, firm, and fucking creepy as hell. So creepy that Neville ran the fuck away. He smiled proudly at his minimum effort to scare a kid before turning to Draco, "Draco. Dumbledore needs you in his office"

"Now?" Draco furrowed at him.

"No, after Dumbledore retires—yes, now!"

"But the second task is in hours and—"

"Now." He said sternly. Draco turned to Harry who smiled assuringly, "I'll be okay."

He sighed before taking his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He bent down and kissed Harry gently on his lips before messing up his boyfriend's hair like a boy petting their pet dog. "Good luck tomorrow. I know you can do it" He winked before walking to Voldemort and out the door.

"Harry!" Hermione ran up to him with a wide smile on her face, not noticing Harry's slightly blushing cheeks. Thankfully, she's bringing a good sign with her. Maybe life doesn't hate him that much after all. Thanks, author of his life!

**Scene Four — Black Lake**

Today is the day. Harry can't see Draco anywhere. He woke up that day with pride and joy that he might be able to finish this task like a champ. But now seeing that he can't find his baby anywhere—it's bugging him. What if he dies without him by his side? What if he dies without having the chance to say 'I Love You'? What if he dies?

"Focus, Harry!" Hermione snapped him back to reality. Harry blinked and nodded frantically, "Yeah, yeah"

"Welcome to task number two of the Triwizard Tournament. I forgot what they exactly say in this scene so just pretend this is accurate. For the second task, we have taken a special something from you. Your job is to find it and get back here before the time runs out. Got it? Yes, please."

Harry nodded, preparing to take a leap of faith like Miles Morales. "You got the potion?" Hermione asked to make sure. Ron feels like he's still back home with his mother. Harry nodded, "Yes."

"Good" She smiled before hugging him again. "Try not to die again, okay?"

But before he can answer, the cannon blew up signaling their time to get in the water. The effects of whatever Neville gave him were making it hard for him to swim but he managed. He honestly has no fucking idea what treasure they meant to be looking for.

The water was as clear as my future—not clear at all—and it's making it hard for him to see as if he's not legally blind already. He squinted his eyes when he saw a human body in the middle of the lake, not moving. Why is it not moving? Is it dead? Why is it dead? Is he gonna end up like this lifeless body too? Oh shit, it's Draco!

He swam up to him and held his face closely. His pale face was paler than pale—it's like waking up to a fucking nightmare. He quickly swam to the rope that's holding him down. He saw Cedric Diggory swimming after and with his wand, he cut open the rope. Oh, time to cheat.

Cedric reminded him of the time before he swam away with his bf—his Hufflepuff bf. BF could stand for boyfriend or best friend, it's up to you.

Okay, Harry, calm down. Calm down. He used his wand and went swimming up to the surface. Victor Krum from Durmstrang quickly swam from behind. Well, he assumed it's Victor Krum because he's a shark now. He cut open the rope that's holding his girlfriend down and quickly swam up after Cedric and Harry, followed by Fleur Delacour and her sister.

The crowd cheered as one by one they emerged to the surface. First being Cedric and his bf. I read it beef, I don't know why.

"Oh! The special something they meant was a special someone!" Ron just realized, as if it's not already bloody obvious. Hermione, Ron, and his other friends all watched in hopes that Harry can arrive safely. "I hope he's not dead" Neville muttered, which low-key speaks for all of them.

"He better not be or you're gonna be next" Ron threatened as he watched hopefully from above the lake. Neville furrowed, "How does that have to do with me?"

"I wonder who Harry's gonna turn up with" Seamus wondered loudly. They all thought the same thing. Just seconds after the people cheered for Cedric, Harry raised above like the god he is. "Harry! It's Harry!"

Everyone turned to him and cheered. "Who the hell is that with Harry?" Dean pointed. Hold on to your horses, because shits about to get gay.

Draco's Slytherin group, who were watching from up the tower, were hella confused when they saw Draco Malfoy emerging with Harry from the lake. "Is that Draco?" Pansy pointed from the highest spot of the water tower. Blaise nodded, "What the absolute fuck is he doing there?"

"I can't swim, Harry. Please don't let me go" He quickly said. Harry nodded and held him tighter, "Yes, yes, love. Calm down, okay. I got you. Come on" He said softly before swimming back to the ground. They all ran up to him. Harry hurriedly let them help Draco up before himself and was quickly given a towel to dry up.

Draco coughed heavily and shaking at the cold air touching his skin. Harry reflectively scooted over to Draco, holding his shoulder, trying to help him get warm. "Hey, hey. Are you okay?"

Draco nodded. "I'm okay. Thank you" he whispered. He wanted to badly kiss him right now and congratulate him for making him so proud, but then he looked up and wasn't surprised to see people looking at them—all looking either surprised, confused, or gay.

"Why is Harry Potter saving his enemy from the lake?"  
"I have no idea"

"Are they dating?"  
"They must be"  
"Dating? What? Are they gay?"

Draco gulped before doing this dumb _hEtErOsExUaL_ thing. "What the fuck?!" Draco pushed Harry's shoulder lightly. See, now he's not gay. Harry was surprised at first but quickly got the memo. His soft worried look for Draco's well-being quickly changed into this annoyed look. "Hey! I just saved your ass!"

"Well I don't need saving, do I?!" Draco clenched his jaw. This the most public fight ever since all three schools are watching them. "Uh, yeah you do! You were gonna die until I had to save you!"

"Yeah, so you can win that stupid prize. Fucking, Potter" Draco spat.

And that's supposed to fix your problem?!

Where are the teachers here? Why aren't they stopping them? That's because they're watching from above while sipping their freshly brewed cup of tea.

Pansy and Blaise ran down to Draco and quickly helped him up. He glanced back at Harry. But this time, it's more of a thankful proud smile. Everybody was too busy to notice it. Harry chuckled lightly to himself and smiled subtly before letting Pansy and Blaise help Draco back on the boat, having the relief to know he's fine.

"What the hell was that?" Pansy asked as they walked up the tower. Draco shrugged with a smile, "I don't know. The wizarding world has an amazing sense of humor"


	5. Common Snapeing

**Scene One — Great Hall**

It's been a week since the lake thing. People try not to think about it that much, also seeing that Harry and Draco are back to their supposed rivalry with one in a few times making fun of him in public. So yeah, you can say it's not a big deal.

"Where were you? We've been looking for you all morning" Ron asked when he saw Harry walking towards them in the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry sat down beside Hermione and shrugged. "I woke up early. Wanted to take a morning stroll."

Huh, morning stroll my ass.

"So, Harry." Hermione started once she put down her drink. "Do you have anyone to take to the Yule Ball?"

"Oh, right. The ball" Harry forgot about the ball. He was so busy with preparing for the real competition that the ball just easily slipped out of his mind. "How about Cho?" Ron suggested, taking a big bite on his sausage. Well.

Harry furrowed. "Who?"

"Weren't you like pining her all summer?" Hermione said, not bothering to ask Ron to stop eating. Since she did that several times and it did nothing, so why bother trying.

"Oh. Uh, yeah, sure." Harry replied stupidly. _Do you like her? Yeah, sure._ Idiot.

But honestly, who could blame him. He's too preoccupied trying not to stare at a certain Slytherin boy through the seas of students. He's glowing, how can he not. Plus, his hair. He ~~wants~~ needs to touch that luscious hair goddammit. He pinches his inner lips, trying so damn hard not to smile when Draco made fun of him with silly gestures from across the big hall.

These idiots, for fuck sake mate. Speaking of idiots, Harry isn't being so subtle with that lip biting and crinkled eyes, fighting his urge not to smile. Ron furrowed and turned around. "Who's there?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Harry stammered, looking down at his feet. "I just saw a bird."

Even if none of them bought it, they decided to shrug it off like they always do. Hermione was the first one to get up, "Well, I need to get going now. I need to prepare for first period"

"I thought you already had one this month—" Ron's comment made Hermione glare before Harry realized what he meant and smacked the back of his head. "Ow! What?" Ron looked at them while rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is wrong with you and periods?" Hermione looked at him, arms crossed. Roon shook his head, "Nothing. It's weird. It's science. I love science" He said before continue eating.

**Scene Two — Hagrid's Hut**

"There's a fresh batch of rock cakes there," Hagrid pointed to the tray of rock cakes he was talking about. Harry turned and nodded. "Are you sure you're okay being left alone? I won't be gone for too long"

Harry smiled assuringly. "I'll be okay. You have a lot of things here." He stated the obvious whilst scanning the room he has been to countless of times.

Hagrid had told Harry earlier that day about having to leave with Dumbledore on some important business. Harry then offered to take care of his dog, Fang, while he was away. So he did. After class, he quickly changed out of his uniform into a more comfortable muggle shirt and walked down with Hagrid to his hut not far from the castle.

Hagrid chuckled and nodded at Harry's statement. "Well, that's for certain. Alright then. I'll see you later, Harry" He said in his thick iconic accent. Harry waved from the sofa with a smile, "Bye, Hagrid!"

"Hi, Hagrid!" Hagrid jumped slightly and smiled when he saw Draco suddenly appearing in front of him. Hands tucked behind his back, smile as innocent as it gets. Harry wasn't expecting him to be there and was surprised when he heard a very familiar voice from behind Hagrid's tall figure.

He tilted his head and was confirmed that it was Malfoy. Hagrid didn't seem to mind and smiled widely, "Ah! I see what you mean there, Harry. I'm gonna let you two do what you gotta do. I'm off!" He announced before making his way to Dumbledore's tower.

Draco walked in and closed the door behind him. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked. Draco shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I was with Blaise and Pansy when I saw you walking down with Hagrid. Thought I'd say hello"

Harry got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. "Do you want some tea?"

"Sure," he replied as he sat down on the old stained couch. He scanned the room, looking at the odd pots and pans, the weird buckets of whatever that is, and the insane amount of dog food in the corner of the hut. The pot sizzled a bit, indicating that it's ready. It's fast because he used magic. "Have you got a date for the Yule Ball yet?" Harry asked, starting the conversation.

"Well, I have someone particular in mind" Draco replied with a smug smile. Harry plopped back down next to him, handing him his cup of tea. Draco muttered thanks before blowing it and taking a sip. "But I'm not sure if he would want to go with me. He's too... famous to go out with someone like me" He said teasingly.

Harry rested his hand on the couch's neck behind Draco's head. He chuckled when he realized what he meant. "Maybe you should ask him, I'm sure he'd say yes," He said, sipping his tea.

Draco blushed and puts down his cup on the coffee table in front of them. "Well, what about you, gorgeous?" He looked back at Harry with a teasing smile. "Got a date yet?"

The brown-haired boy shook his head. "No. Despite his big babbling mouth, he's too much of a coward to go out with me" He smirked again, once again, sipping his hot tea. Malfoy looked down with a light pink blush covering the apple of his cheeks. "He's not a coward. He's just... waiting for the right time"

Harry nods before scooting closer. "When is the right time exactly?"

He kept his eyes on the floor, shaking his head with a shrug. "He doesn't know that yet," He said. He finally looked up to meet the boys' iconic eyes. Softer he said, "But you'd still be with him, right? Even if he's a big fat coward"

Harry smiled softly, pulling Draco's head closer. "Yes, of course. He's not the only coward in the relationship" Harry smiled when he heard Draco giggle. Shit, can somebody please make a studio album out of that? He moved closer and pulled him into a soft kiss. "Are we gonna always be like this? Sneaking around..."

"I actually find it rather cheeky sneaking around like this" Draco replied with a smirk. Harry chuckled, "I'm being serious."

Draco smiled. "Hopefully not." He truly hopes not. "But you know my parents, friends—and your friends, your.. fame" Draco teased that last word. Harry rolled his eyes. "and our whole reputation." Draco added, "It feels like the universe hates us"

"First of all, they hate you, not me," Harry said.

The pure-blood chuckled, "Fuck off"

"Second of all, yes. I understand." Harry said, continuing to play with Malfoy's soft hair. Not a lot of people are allowed to touch his hair. In not a lot he means like, only himself. Harry's an exception because he loves when his hair's being touched. By Harry. Not anyone else.

He feels like a cat. Or a ferret.

Back to the supposed conversation. "I'm just really want to show you off, you know" Harry smiled as Draco rolled his eyes playfully. "Be like those seventh years who snogged without shame in the hallway"

Draco arched an eyebrow, "Shameless snogging is your main reason, Potter?" Harry opened his mouth only for it to close again. "If that's the case then count me in. I'm reading to hang a sign; Bitch, I'm gay"

Harry laughed and tackled him with a kiss on his neck, making the blond giggle at the touch. "But I'm not pushing you, okay?" Harry suddenly stop to look at Draco, a lot more serious this time. "I'm having trouble dealing with these as well"

Draco nodded, "Yeah." He smiled, "Yeah, I know. I just can't—my parents aren't really that supportive. Of this" He was quite sure of what he said because of the comment he overheard from his father about one of his far cousins coming out as gay.

_"I knew we should've just kicked him out of the treehouse, Narcissa"_   
_"It's called a family tree, you moron"_

Harry smiled softly and understanding, "I understand. Not that I understand fully, since my parents are well, dead," Draco chuckled. "But yeah, I get it." He smiled before pulling him into a chaste kiss, one filled with hope that maybe one day this could happen outside their little rendezvouses. They let go after a minute, resting their foreheads on each other as Malfoy whispered with a smile. "Dick"

Nah, jk. He said thank you.

**Scene Three — Courtyard**

It was weeks after scene two when they were in Hagrid's hut. They continued the days like normal. Draco hangs out with his friends, Harry hangs out with his. And at the end of the day, they would sneak out and spend the rest of the day with each other. Talking about what they did, which mostly started with Draco apologizing over and over again about what _Harry asked him to say_ earlier.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry had just finished class and wouldn't be in one until the next hour. So they decided to sit down and talk in the courtyard, a bit of fresh air after being indoors for so long. They sat down at a lower edge of a stone wall and laughed at something Hermione said.

"It's so weird coming from you" Ron laughed, clutching onto his dear life so he doesn't accidentally push himself back and fall like Humpty Dumpty. "Unlike you, I know what I should and should not say" Hermione replied with a chuckle.

"Listen to that, Potter? She's talking about you" Ron turned to Harry who was also gleaming with laughter. "Of course, she is" Harry scoffed sarcastically.

But they weren't the only ones laughing. Draco walked out with his friends, laughing at some stupid joke Pansy told them. The wrinkles by his eyes when he laughs sent butterflies in the pit of Harry's stomach—or it could be the pudding he ate earlier, but still, it's cute.

Draco also has six senses when it comes to knowing where Harry is. He looked up and saw the boy smiling at him. "Oh, you again." And with a snap of a finger, he was quick to change his whole facade. Harry just stared, putting his smile back behind his head, pulling off that 'annoyed' look once again. "Ever thought of never showing up again, Potter?"

Ron and Hermione watched as Harry hopped down from where he was sitting, strutting his way over to his supposed bully. "Don't do that to yourself, Malfoy. I swear I saw your face lit up when you saw me" He said with ease. Stopping mid-way with hands crossed over his chest.

It was indeed a fact. Anyone with eyes and a gaydar would notice. "Puh-lease!" Draco rolled his eyes, sending Crabbe his bag to catch. "As if you're not the one who can't keep it in your pants" He eyed Harry's pants. "If that's what you call pants"

Harry furrowed, "Keep it in my pants? Well, you—" Harry was ready to hit him with a sarcastic remark he thought of one night on his bed when Ron shouted from behind. "Shove off, Malfoy!"

Draco looked back at the redhead sitting on the wall. "Huh! Would you look at that? I think you got yourself a new boyfriend" His comment made his friends laugh, bringing other people's attention to them again.

_"Oh god, they're fighting again?"_   
_"Or flirting. I honestly have no idea how to differentiate it now"_   
_— People of the Courtyard, 1995_

Harry couldn't care less at their audience. They were always known to be rivals with a very dramatic bullying shit as well, so yeah, this is normal for both Draco and Harry—and the Hogwarts residence. "What? Jealous, Malfoy?" He arched an eyebrow.

Draco can't help the smirk forming on his face as his friends go _'ooooh'_ like that. You know, like if you watch rap battles or dissing battles and then people go oooooh, well that's what they did. "You wish, you pathetic little git!" He snarled.

"Yeah? Wanna bet on it?" Harry smirked, eyebrow arched. He honestly has good eyebrows. I'm 99% sure that he 100% drew his eyebrows this morning.

Draco noticed that Harry was making an inside joke that only the two of them understood, which caught him off guard. "What?" Was the only little squeak he could make out.

"He's asking you to fight," Pansy told him from behind. She knew that's not what he meant, but she's just testing a theory. ~~Winky face.~~

Harry shook his head, "No—"

"Go on! Show him what you can do" Blaise added. Both Blaise and Pansy looked at each other knowingly. Finally getting his shit back together, he chuckled and looked back at him. "Of course Harry Potter would want a fight. Isn't that what you are? A man only born to fight a war?"

"At least I have a purpose in the world. What would your meaningless life bring to the table?"

Oh, the audience is enjoying this. Draco sneered, "If a fight is what you want, then a fight is what you'll get. But I promise no civil hugs once this is over"

Harry can't help but laugh, cheeks reddening slightly as he looked down at his feet to stop it from ruining their show. Draco also pulled back a smile. "I don't have time for your incompetent DADA skills, Malfoy"

"Oh," Draco smirked, "Already backing out now, Potter?"

Harry smiled smugly. "Honestly, Malfoy. I'd love to ruin that white pale face of yours," Draco almost dropped with a smile, but stopped once Harry moved closer, eyes darkening and voice deeper. "But I have better things in mind that I'm sure would make you fall into your knees"

Bro, that was not subtle at all. So isn't the tent in Draco's pants, just saying.

"Are they... flirting?" Dumbledore asked from afar.

Snape shook his head, still watching them from next to Dumbledore. "They honestly have the weirdest relationship"

"Well.. before you and Lily of course—oh, wait! You never were in a relationship with her" Dumbledore laughed. Snape snaped his neck at him and glared, "Hey!" Smacking his arm with his textbook.

"Oh, shut up." Voldemort shushed them, "I want to hear what they say next"

"What are you boys doing?" McGonagall asked, scaring the three professors, all quickly looking elsewhere but Draco and Harry. "N–Nothing" All three replied collectively.

"Preposterous! There's obviously," She turned and saw Draco and Harry in the middle of the courtyard, doing their public sermon to the congregation who caught their attention. "Of course, it's them. Why do they have to keep fighting?"

"To make sure they don't look gay," Voldemort said cooly.

"There's no way they can look gayer than that" Snape pointed out, watching as Draco tilted his head to the side, walking closer to Harry. McGonagall agreed. "Yeah, I'm gonna disperse them before they start to kiss each other in the middle of the field,"

"No—" The three bimbos all said collectively, again.

Hermione and Ron have got out of their seat on the wall and now standing beside a _fuming_ Harry. She held his shoulder and reminded him, "Stop it, Harry. You're gonna get detention again"

"Listen to her, big mouth!" A Slytherin added, causing the group to erupt in laughter. Draco snapped his neck back at him and glared. "No. No. Only I get to make fun of him" The laughed died down and the Slytherin nodded.

"Alright, that's enough—" Professor McGonagall walked up to them, again, trying to disperse the crowd, again. Seeing that it's not always effective of her just flocking her arms like a bird, Voldemort decided to take this matter into his own crisp hands. Now, this. This is effective as everyone went dead silent.

"Yeah, I know. It's me again." He said tiredly. "Boo!" He turned to a group and chuckled when one of them jumped back in fright. "I can take care of it from here," he said to McGonagall, patting her shoulder. She nods, "Yes, of course" and stepped back.

The noseless and hairless fluffy monster looked around, seeing that there are still people just standing there and not cower away. "What are you all standing here for? Fuck off!" He waved his arm once before watching as students continued to spill back inside the castle.

Why did that sound like Gordon Ramsay inside my head?

"You guys never seem to stop, do you?" Voldemort looked at Draco and Harry. "It seems as if you're asking for detention." He shook his head and sighed like a god he is. "My tower, tonight!" He informed before walking away.

McGonagall furrowed, "Tonight?"

**Scene Four Whore — Voldemort's Room**

As they suspected, the pair walked in to see the four whore—Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Voldemort—conversing over Hagrid's freshly cooked stew and butterbeer. Not only them, but the other professors were there too. "Potter! Malfoy! Come on in! Have a seat" Dumbledore smiled widely when he saw them enter the room.

After the war, the ministry lets the Order to deal with Voldemort, under the supervision of the ministry of course. One of the things the Order agreed to give Voldemort was a room in Hogwarts. If he does something possibly... bad, Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and the rest of the Order could easily stop him.

Surprisingly enough, he hasn't done much but good. He continues to be kind and polite to people and eventually made a bond with the professors there. He started gardening with Professor Sprout to keep his mind sane and calm when he's in need to fight. He also started knitting, muggle style, which really helps.

After weeks and months of it, Dumbledore and the others trusted him to keep the magic off from his room. The magic that's holding him back from doing magic or shit like that. He was able to style his room based on his preference which is much more comforting. He also invited the professors to a weekly game night at his place. That is why McGonagall was a bit confused when Voldemort mentioned that they had to go through detention tonight.

In which they didn't, he just wanted to invite his lovelies over too.

Hagrid and Flitwick walked in from the other room, assuming it leads to the kitchen. He smiled widely at the sight of Harry and Draco, "Why, hello!"

"Hello, Hagrid!" Harry smiled as Draco waved lowly. "We just made incredibly delicious stew, by the way," Flitwick told, showing the big pan he was holding. Hagrid handed one of the empty bowls he had on his hand, "Here! Have some!"

Draco put his hand up and he sat down beside Harry. "Nah, I'm good thanks."

"I insist," Hagrid said with a smile. Draco shook his head, "N–No, we're—"

"Just take it," Harry whispered to his boyfriend. Boyfriend? I really don't now. But it's enough to make Draco obliged and tentatively tries a spoon of the red stew. He's like me, we both wouldn't want to try something that doesn't look visually appealing — Harry being solid proof.

He lit up when he realized how fucking wrong his assumptions were. He hummed and nodded slowly, "It's not bad. It's actually quite good"

"I know right!" Madam Pomfrey smiled widely, eating another spoonful of it. Hagrid and Flitwick smiled at the review, "Thanks, Malfoy"

"Hah! Yes, I won!" Everyone turned as McGonagall got up from her seat and excitedly squealed in delight. Snape gasped and snaped at her, "Betrayal!"

Dumbledore smirked, "Not like it's your first time isn't it, Severus? With Lily"

"Good one, Dumblewhore!" Voldemort cackled, high fiving the headmaster. 

Harry furrowed and looked up from his bowl, "Okay! Can I ask? Which Lily are you always referring to? I can't help but notice Professor Snape's quite... fond of her?"

Snaped sighed, "It's not—"

"It's your mother" Voldemort admitted, sipping his butterbeer. Making him snape his neck again. There's a lot of snapeing happening here.

Professor Sprout chuckles as she spelled the cards back into a pile. "You can't expose him like that, Voldy"

"But it's the truth!" Voldy exclaimed.

"It is a fact that Severus' quite fond of her," McGonagall told Harry. Snape quickly added, "N–Not in a weird way—"

"Yes, in a weird way." Dumbledore nodded and smiled teasingly at Harry and Draco, making sure Snape can see his facial expression. "He's not really... a master at flirting. Unlike you two, per se"

Draco furrowed, "Wait, so Harry would've been called Harry Snape then? If Professor Snape did marry Lily Evans"

He turned to him, "How did you know my mother's name?"

"Harry Snape!" Dumbledore exclaimed before the whole room burst in laughter, including Snape and Harry. "Well, first of all, I wouldn't have named my child Harry," Snape told the room of professors.

"Then what are you gonna name him? Tom?" Sprout asked jokingly, which made the room sink back into laughter. "Oh, shut up." Voldemort waved his hand, the other holding his butterbeer, "I may be different now but I still hated that name. If Tom Riddle sees me making amends with all of you, he would've killed me"

"But Harry wouldn't look like this if Snape were to have a baby with Lily," Hagrid added, sitting down next to Madam Hooch. "Most of Harry's features were from James"

"And instead look like Severus?" McGonagall pointed at him, "Oh, Salazar bless us all" The room laughed. Snape furrowed and pointed at himself, "What's wrong with this?"

"Everything" Voldemort replied shortly, sipping his butterbeer loudly as Snaped gaped him dramatically. Dumbledore turned to Draco and asked, "Would you still snog Harry if he looked more like Snape?"

Draco chuckled, pulling his glass close to his lips, "No, I wouldn't" smiling cheekily at Severus and looking at Harry just to make sure he knew he was joking. Every living creature in the room laughed their guts off, clutching their stomach and wiping their tears like they wipe their butts.

Snape looked down, trying to hold back a smile but instead chuckled with them. Snape might have that stiff and odd persona, but once you get to know him better, he is a very fun and easy-going guy. He is also very good with other professors, that is why it's okay for these people to make fun of him, knowing he wouldn't bother. "Okay, why are you all insulting me?" He looked at them, backing away pretending to be offended. "What have I done to your depressed ass?"

"Everything" Voldemort replied shortly again.

"Honestly, Severus. We do it all the time. It's you who just figured that out" Dumbledore cackled, putting down his tall glass of butterbeer. He gaped him, "Well that's rude..." which made the room fall into another round of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it's bad. and sorry if it took me a few days to update, it was my birthday a few days ago and i wanted to spend it by doing absolutely nothing. lmao.


	6. Homowork

**Scene One — Great Hall**

Harry walked in with a weird vibe surrounding him. It felt as if there's another cover story about him that he didn't know about. There were stares and distinct whispers as he walked towards his usual place at the table, sitting between Ron and Neville, across from Hermione who was talking with Ginny and Luna. Harry couldn't help but ask when he approached his friends. "What's going on?"

"What is?" Ron looked up with his mouth full of food. Hermione can't fucking stand this. "Swallow before you talk, Ronald!"

Ron mumbled a short apology before the muggle-born turned to Harry, eyes turning softer. "You know you can tell us anything, right?" She said carefully.

"Uh, yes." He furrowed, still having no fucking clue what she's talking about. "What is this all about?" He asked again, dumbly. Voice softer, she replied. "There's a rumor that you and a certain someone are dating"

Fuck. Act normal, Harry. Act fucking normal. "Me who?"

Jesus Christ, Harry.

The table furrowed at the lovable idiot. "Who? Is it one of you guys?" He said, attempting not to look like he's shitting his pants. The Ravenclaw, Luna, giggled at the boy, "Oh, Harry. Of course not. It wouldn't be much of news if it's between a Gryffindor"

Their conversation was overheard by Dean and Seamus — two Gryffindors who are quite close with Harry — sat across him, next to Hermione. "Hey, mate! So? Is it true? About the rumor?"

"What rumor?! Can anybody in this table speak bloody English?" Harry wasn't sure that the rumor was between him and Draco or any other girls people think he's fancying. He's pretty sure by now it's not Draco because they've been very public about hating each other. Very public. So he's pretty fucking sure it's not them.

Hermione looked around and bent closer. "You and Draco"

Well, fucking hell mate.

That was the moment he knew, they fucked up. Literally as well. Calm your bloody tits, Harry. Say something heterosexual. "W-Wha—" Were the only _words_ to come out of the boy — along with his sexuality too, I'm afraid.

"Don't worry, mate. I reacted the same way" Ron shrugged, while Harry just stiffened — trying to conceal his bisexuality like Elsa.

"I get where they're coming from though," Seamus said, "One said they heard you talking with Malfoy in the Slytherin dorm room—"

"I'm not even allowed there!" Harry quickly denied. Hm, yes. But you went there anyway, you Draco simp. Dean nodded and swallowed his food, "Then last week. You saved Malfoy out of the lake. People came out with their loved ones and you came out with Malfoy!"

Well.

Harry blinked. So, it's true then. People are already noticing how dumb their whole _I hate you_ shenanigan is. But they continuously try to not be too gay. Were they being too gay? Is there even such a thing as being _too_ gay?

There are just so many plot holes to their weird rival story. People are conspiring like Tumblr drarries on a Tuesday and it's hurting his head.

But what Neville said afterward calmed him down, just a tad bit. "Honestly, there's just no way that's true." Longbottom finally chimed in. "It's very much a well-known fact that they hate each other's guts."

Harry smiled thankfully while Luna smiled softly, "Yeah... But wouldn't it be cute though if they were together?"

That managed to make the whole table use their brain cells and creative imagination to imagine possible couple moments the two would share if they were to be together. Enemies to lover sort of fanfiction. Yeah, that's cute. Hermione was one to agree first, "He has been quite obsessed with Harry lately" She pointed out with a smirk.

Ginny chuckled, "I've come to believe that that man's favorite word is Potter" The table laughed and nodded. Ginny Weasley is Ron's sister, as well as Harry's ex-girlfriend. I know. But they broke up after like two weeks of dating because they're both young and Ginny just wants to play around and be free.

Or because she's actually gay? We don't know.

Seamus laughed and nodded in agreement, "Honestly, you're right" Realizing the many times Draco says the word Potter, almost every day — and night.

"Just say it's not true, Harry" Ron said, kinda hoping it's not. He doesn't like that Malfoy continues to make fun of his family, so that's understandable. Even though these past few months he's only making fun of Harry specifically, but still. 

"Of course it's not true!" Harry quickly denied. "Why would I be dating that... little... lump" He stuttered a bit, trying to find the right straight words. He got up with a sigh, not even bothering to look at his friends. "I gotta go"

"I still think he's gay though," Dean said with a smug smile.

"Alright. That's enough from you, Dean Thomas" Seamus got up and pulled him away with him.

Harry walked out. Not bothered by the sound of his rather empty stomach as he tried to walk past the stares and whispers from the irrelevant characters. He turned to walk to his dorm when he felt a rather strong thug, pulling him into a dark corner. The dark gay corner.

"Draco" he breathed heavily in surprise, especially after being man-handled like that. Back pushed to the wall with faces inches closer. So gay. "It's not your time to turn me on, Potter." He whispered, rather hotly actually.

Malfoy looked around before back to his daddy. "Have you heard?" Draco whispered. Harry nodded, knowing exactly what he's talking about. "Yes. Yes, I've heard. I thought you told them"

"Of course not! I thought you did!"

"Of course not!" He mirrored his expression. "I respect you too much to just bluntly out us," Harry told. Draco nodded. He knew that. He's equally as scared as Harry. This isn't exactly how they want their coming out story to be like. Being pushed by people who are conspiring over their supposed relationship.

"So, what're we gonna do?"  
  


**Scene Two — Gryffindor Common Room**

Nothing. They continued to do nothing. It's been weeks after the rumor started and Draco was more than scared that his father would hear about it and possibly kick him out of the family tree — or burn the wallpaper with his face on it.

But it didn't stop them from their constant bickering and secret little rendezvous. They've been talking a lot with Voldemort about this, who surprisingly is very helpful. He even made sure to talk to Lucius if he ever were to be rude to Draco, in which Draco took gratefully.

Harry's now with his best mates in their Gryffindor house common room, talking like normal teenagers should do, not roaming around the castle and attacking big snakes and three-headed dogs. They laughed and all that shit. Then it went silent. Which then sort of pushed Ron and Hermione to say this.

"Mate, you know you can tell us anything right? Even if it's a hard pill to swallow, we'd still be friends no matter what" Ron told him, sitting down next to him on the carpeted floor.

"What are you talking about?" Harry questioned his sudden change of topic.

"It's about the dance..." Hermione started.

Harry's chest eased slightly as he chuckled, "I've said this a billion times. I'm fine with you two going together" After years being the third wheel, he's pretty much used to it.

"It's not really about us," Ron said. Hermione nodded. Harry has no idea where this shit's going — ~~pretty much his life motto~~. Hermione said carefully, "I'm aware that we've always been trying to hook you up with a lot of girls lately and we want to apologize"

Okay, he totally did not think they would say that. He looked down. "Geez, thanks" He started fiddling with the hem of his shirt, Hermione and Ron noticed. "It's not really our place to do," Ron said, looking at his bestie.

"Yeah, it's not." She agreed, "It's not our problem who you want to take to the dance. If it's a girl or a boy..."

_fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

Harry snapped his head up and furrowed. "A boy?!"

_fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

His little micro brain cell just turned on its emergency alarm, which has been ringing loads of times lately. His reaction scared both Ron and Hermione. Afraid that she said something wrong, she opened her mouth to explain, before Harry then cut her off, "Are you two suggesting that I might be gay??"

"We're not—" She stammered.

"Well, I'm not gay, okay?!" His vision blurred, his head felt numb. He got up and turned to them, "Does that sound pretty clear to you?" His voice was dark and low with a growl. Top!Harry for the win. Hermione couldn't meet his glare and looked down, visibly scared she would say something disrespectful.

Unlike Hermione, Ron did not buy this bullshit. "What do you mean you're not—"

Hermione nudged his arm, forcing him to stop mid-sentence. "Right. We're sorry. We shouldn't have assumed." She said softly.

Harry eventually calmed down and sighed. "Yes, thank you. Don't let the rumor cause you to think like this. I've been your friend for five years, the least you can do is trust me"

"Right. Sorry, Harry" Hermione said which made Ron furrow his brows.

"Thank you," The golden boy said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have homowork to do — I mean homework. Not — Not homowork. Because that's dumb. And I'm not gay. Like at all. Obviously. No. Straight. Yes gay. I mean, no! Not! Fuck!"

And he's out.

Leaving his two superior friends looking back at each other with a mirrored expression. Ron turned to Hermione once Harry was out of his sight, face still confused. "And you just believe him? As simple as that?"

"Well of course not, Ron." She quickly turned to him. "I'm not bloody stupid. Even a blind man can see him checking out particular boys. Or how his eyes twinkle every time Cedric walks by. Or Malfoy, weirdly"

"Yeah, that's pretty weird. But he is kinda hot though" The redhead spoke easily. Hermione furrowed. He shrugged, "People can be a jerk and still be hot as well, Hermione"

Hermione shook her head with a chuckle. "So?" Ron asked, "I thought we're going to confront him about it?"

"No... We're trying to let him know that if he is what we think he is, that we are totally fine with it. But we can't push him to admit that he is or what we _think_ he is. He'll tell us if he's a hundred percent sure and ready" Hermione told.  
  


**Scene Three — Gryffindor Common Room**

"I'm pretty sure you two know why we're here," Harry said. He was sitting down on the red wooly carpet in front of the fireplace. He sat in a circle between Ron and Hermione, knees pressed against his chest, and his hands resting on both knees as he started.

Harry invited his friends to sit down and talk after dinner. A few days after scene two happened. He talked with Draco about it and he came to realize that there's nothing wrong with admitting who he really is to his friends.

"Not really, mate." Ron admitted, "You might have to be more clearer than that"

Hermione furrowed, "More clearer?!" Disappointed, but not surprised is Hermione's one true life motto.

Harry chuckled and left their gaze, looking down at his untied shoelaces. Maybe Ginny can help him with it. "I've been meaning to tell you guys about this for a while, but I'm just... too scared, I guess. To admit it"

Hermione reached for his hand, "It's okay. You can tell us anything"

The boy sighed and cleared his throat. The two sat down and wait for this so-call big announcement. "I... I've been thinking about moving into Voldemort's farm this summer"

"What?!"

"You know what it's like staying at my uncle Dursley's house. It's a complete and utter nightmare." Harry admitted, "So, I've been talking to Voldemort about this and he insisted on staying in his place for the summer, even though he won't be around too long. He's visiting his friends during the summer. So I have the place all to myself"

Ron and Hermione blinked.

"That's what you're meaning to tell us?" Ron asked, face in complete and utter disappointment.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. You guys... don't seem too interested. Oh wait, I get it. I'm sorry. I should've told you earlier. I just thought when you two said you were okay with anything—"

Hermione stared at him, "You're kidding me, right?"

"But it's just weird, isn't it?" Ron furrowed, "What if he's just doing that to use you and kill you and feed you to his death eaters—" Ron rambled before Hermione nudged him by the hips once she noticed Harry laughing at his own little prank. Bitch thought he did something.

He smiled widely and laughed, "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Yeah, you're right. I'm gay. But also not gay. Because I still like girls—"

"Oh my god! Harry! Why do you have to do that, you dramatic arsehole!" Hermione slapped his knees, making him laugh louder.

"Hermione's just mad because she wasn't prepared for that" Weasley chuckled, turning to his Yule Ball date.

"Yes, I wasn't!" She exclaimed with a small smile that she can't keep to herself. "I honestly have no idea how to react to that."

"So I figured you guys knew about it?" Harry asked, now with breath steadied back to normal. Both nodded. "We had a feeling you are," he paused, "Gay. So once Hermione and I thought that maybe you might be into guys, she went searching on how best to support gay friends"

"Sorry for being such a sap. I just didn't want to think that we're disrespecting you in any way." She said, "I haven't really had a gay friend,"

"Or a friend even" Ron Weasley wheezed, which made the girl glare.

"And it's not really common around here to have someone who's attracted to the same gender." Hermione said, "I was just scared and wanted to do my best supporting and being a good friend"

Which is true. Being anything other than straight isn't the most common thing in the wizarding world at that time — or the whole world in general. Most people are dumb homophobic assholes who only thinks about themselves, claiming to know what's right or wrong. Dumbass.

Harry appreciated what they did to make Harry comfortable and you know, not be afraid to tell them if he is gay. Which he is very grateful for. "You shouldn't trouble yourself to do all that. But I appreciate it. Really, thank you"

Hermione nodded, holding his hand and smiled. Ron then continued to ask, "But what are you exactly? You said before you're gay but not gay?"

"You mean like Bisexual?" Hermione looked at Harry. Sounded more like a question of confirmation, other than genuinely asking. Ron furrowed, "A what?" Ron did not read the gay books Hermione asked him to read.

"Bisexual." She explained, "It means you like both men and women. I looked it up while I was searching about — well, Ron already told you that"

"Yeah, I guess I am that." He shrugged with a smile, "Honestly, it doesn't change who I am. I have always been, you know, bisexual. I just needed time to realize it for myself. I will always be the kid you met on the train — even if I shave my head bald, or lose a scar, or date a guy. I'm still... me. I've always been."

She smiled softly, "Yes, and we still love you for that. No matter who you consider yourself to be. You're always Harry Styles to us — I mean, Potter! Potter! Who the hell is Styles?" Harry chuckled and thanked them once more in a very appreciative manner.

"It's 1995 for goodness sake!" Hermione exclaimed, which made both Harry and Ron laugh. "People should learn how to mind their own fucking business instead of being an utter and complete douchebag"

"I agree." Ron nodded as if he just got blessed by a priest's sermon. "But now that we know you are gay, be honest with me," He looked at his friend dead in the eye. Harry chuckled, "Okay?"

"Have you ever feel attracted to me?" Ron asked genuinely.

The girl furrowed, turning to him. "For fuck sake, Ron! Even the straightest girls aren't attracted to you"

Harry laughed at the offended Ron, "Well that's rude..."

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" Hermione grinned cheekily. "Fuck off" Ron uttered, which made the group laugh in unison. If only things like this happen to everyone in this world. Life would be a lot less fucked up.  
  


**Scene Four — Great Hall**

The trio walked into the hallway for mealtime like they always do, looking around at the students that were filling up the room. "How about Dean? He looks rather charming" Hermione pointed out, all turning their heads to Dean who was sitting with Neville and Seamus, laughing at one of Seamus' dumb stories.

Harry shook his head and chuckled. It's Ron's turn now. "How about a Weasley?" He suggested.

"Oh my god! Stop hitting on him" Hermione looked at him as they sat down at an empty space in their table, causing Harry to laugh. "I don't mean me!" He said, "I meant like... Fred or George"

Granger rolled her eyes and continued to look around the great hall. Scanning through the room, trying to pick out a guy Harry could take to the Yule Ball with him. Her face lit up like Ron's when he sees food. "Oh, how about Cedric?" She suggested, eyeing the Hufflepuff who just walked in with a mate of his.

"Oh, yeah! He's very nice" Ron agreed enthusiastically. "and he's super cute," She added.

"And super taken," Harry replied, remembering the time they were in the lake. So, the thing is, the Triwizard Tournament ended four days ago and this Friday, they would end the Tournament with the Yule Ball — which includes handing out the prize to the winner of the tournament.

Harry Potter being Harry Potter actually won the goddamn life-killing tournament. Not much of a surprise there. But now that he's the winner, picking a date for the ball is a pretty big deal. For they would be the one to start the whole ceremony off with a dance.

But poor Harry is a loser and he has no idea who to take.

"If by Thursday you haven't decided on who to take, I would gladly be your date," Hermione told Harry. Ron pulled his eyebrows together, "But I asked you first!"

She giggled, "I'm still going with you, Ron. But since Harry's the winner and he's going to be the one to start the ceremony, it would be more embarrassing for him if he doesn't have a date for his own ball"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, you got a point" Ugh. Such good friends. The two turned to Harry, waiting for his opinion. Harry eventually smiled, "Thanks, Hermoine. But I think I have someone in mind to take to the ball"

Weasley's face lit up and whispered to Hermione's ear, "It's the secret guy he's been fancying, huh?"

"I know," She smiled like the teenager she's supposed to be, "I wonder who he is"

I can confirm to you, Hermione and Ron. He's a very dashing lad. Well, that's bloody British for my Asian ass to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, posting this on Hermione's birthday. Happy birthday, baby!


	7. Really, Ronald?

**Scene One — Classroom 2E**

They've successfully sneaked out of their dorms and into an empty class. Draco transfigured a table into a bed and it wasn't long until those two were literally on top of each other — smooching butts — based on how McGonagall describes it.

"You're insufferable, you know that, Potter?" Draco breathed heavily, plopping his back beside Harry. Breathing as heavily, Harry managed to let out a chuckle, "That's not what you said earlier today"

"You know I didn't mean that" Draco rolled over to look him in the eye. Both shirtless and sweaty. Harry pulled him down to meet his lips and smiled, "I know. I honestly think it's hot when you diss me"

He rolled his eyes, but even with that, he can't hide the blush on his cheeks. Harry planted another longing kiss as if he hasn't done it in the past hour or so. "Draco..."

Draco hummed.

"Do.. you have a date to the Yule Ball? It's in 3 days" Harry said carefully. The last time they talked about the ball was in Hagrid's Hut, which happened way before Harry competed in the Triwizard Tournament.

"I know." He said coolly, "I'd just probably take a random girl out. There is — undeniably — a large assortment of fit birds who adores me" Draco smirked, teasing the boy in his arms. Harry added, "And fit blokes, too, I'm guessing. Me, being one of them" He muttered confidently, leaving another peck on his lips. "But you have asked one of them?"

Draco shook his head. "No, I haven't. Astoria has also been pining me all year — based on what Pansy told me. I think she's just waiting until I finally ask her out"

"You know who else is waiting to be asked out by Draco Malfoy?" Harry smirked as he said that. The latter's blood rushed up to his cheeks as he rolled his eyes, "Oh, shut up"

Harry laughed lightly, "Oh, come on! I have nobody to take to the dance. Every time they asked me who, I just directly think about you"

He smiled softly and kissed him. There's a lot of kissing here in this scene. Sorry. "Harry, you know I can't. I–I still don't know how my friends would react to all this. Hell, being with you"

"Are you saying you're embarrassed by me?" Harry asked, making sure he had his teasing mode on so he knows he's not serious about the question. He wouldn't careless if Draco's embarrassed of him. He would too if he had to date himself. As expected, he quickly denied it. "No, no. That's not what I meant. I'm just saying that.. my friends might not react as well as your friends did"

"Oh, yeah. About that. I haven't actually told them we were together"

Draco nodded slowly. "So I guess we're even then?" He pursed his lips. Harry shrugged, "Yeah." he paused, "But I don't want this to go on,"

The latter furrowed, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, no, no, no. Hell no. I wasn't even finished you prat" He smacked his arm jokingly, making Draco laugh. "What I'm saying before you blindly interrupted was that... I'm tired of having to hide this relationship for so long. We've been doing this for more than a year and fuck do I want to take you by the hand, steal kisses as we dance like traditional heterosexual couples would do. I want that. A lot. Do you?"

"I do but—"

"But what? Your father? He won't be at the dance. And I'll make sure that none of this is informed to your father. I'll also tell Voldemort and Dumbledore to help. Or what, your friends? They're rubbish if they stop being friends with you just because you're into blokes. Okay if they hate me, but no if they hate that you're gay. You deserve better, Draco. You deserve all the love in the world. You deserve happiness," he kissed him, "You deserve to be in love," and again, "You deserve to be loved," and again, "You deserve better," one last time, "You deserve having friends and family who support you — whoever you want to be. It's a goddamn privilege for someone to be in your life. So if they did not use that goddamn privilege well, fuck them off like how I fuck you every night."

Draco laughed and nodded. Holding back a blush is not part of the list of traits Draco has. Harry smiled at his reaction, "I'm ranting a full paragraph here so are you gonna say yes or no?"

He chuckled and looked down, thinking before he spoke. "You're the tournament winner. People are going to be looking at us"

"Then let them," Harry said, intertwining his fingers with Malfoy's. "I'm proud to have you with me as a partner. Are you?"

Draco looked back up and smiled softly, before finally nodding. "Of course, I am. You're right. It's about damn time I walk out there like the gorgeous bitch I am"

Harry laughed as he punched the air as if it had upset Draco. "Yes! Now that is what I wanna hear!" High fiving him which caused him to smile widely at his reaction. "I will go to the dance with you, Harry Potter" Potter smiled at that. "But in one condition,"

"Shoot"

"I get to choose what you wear." Draco pointed at himself, "You have terrible taste in fashion"

"At least I have great taste in men" Harry smirked. Draco grimaced, "Ew. Don't." before pulling him to round two, baby!  
  


**Scene Two — Gryffindor Common Room**

"So... It's Thursday." Hermione started, "Have you asked anyone to the dance?"

All three are back in the common room. It's a bit late at night and most of the students are already in their rooms. The three sat down with their textbooks, trying to finish a Charms assignment due tomorrow. In trying he meant, trying to convince Hermione to share her hard work with them.

Harry looked up from his notebook, "I—"

"I'm literally shaking for you, Harry." She said genuinely. Ron joined Harry and looked up. "It's Thursday and you have nobody to take." Harry and Ron stayed quiet. "You're gonna embarrass yourself in front of millions of people. I mean, I get it if you don't want to take me. But take Ron instead,"

"What?" Ron turned to her in surprise.

"As if you weren't the one having a major crush on him," Hermione said, looking back at her notes. Harry might have felt a hint of jealously in her voice — or maybe he's just hearing things.

Ron gasped at the accusation. "No, I don't!" Harry chuckled at his mate's reaction. "I just thought — we slept together!" Ron pointed at Harry and him. "In the same bed! I just thought he maybe, somehow, you ever had—"

"No! Gosh, darn it, Ron!" Hermione looked up, quill still dangling in between her fingers. Harry laughed quietly, trying not to wake up unwanted students. "To make you feel better, Ron. Gay men would love to go out with you"

"Thank you!" He said, glaring at Hermione who glared back in response. A common way of interacting for this pair in particular. Harry smiled at his two best mates. "To answer your question, Mione, yeah. I actually do. Have someone to take, I mean" Harry admitted, looking down at his quill, waiting for some sort of dramatic reaction from the pair.

"Oh. You do." The girl stared. Ron smiled widely, "Awesome, mate! Who is it?" Both waiting to see who the secret boy he's been fancying lately. The guy that made Harry lose focus in class, the guy that made him blush madly when they hinted and teased on who it might be, the guy that made them question his sexuality, the guy he _seems_ to have an extremely huge crush on. "Just promise me you guys won't freak out"

"Of course, we won't. Or at least, I won't" She said, both Harry and Hermione turned to Ron, who made a look of offense but then shrugged and promised to not freak out as well.

Harry took a deep breath, "Well, I've been seeing.. this guy.. for the past couple of months," He paused, looking up to see his friends waiting, paying close attention to him. "Again, please don't freak out. Because he's not very much... a friend. Meaning, you might not like him that much"

"It's alright, mate. Any boyfriend of yours is a boyfriend of ours" Ron said with a proud smile. Hermione turned and furrowed. He sighed, "You know what I mean"

Harry laughed lightly. At least that was able to calm him down a bit. "Well, just promise you won't freak out"

Granger laughed again, "Yes, Harry! I won't!" Turning again to Ron, who quickly gaped them. "Of course I won't as well! Unless it's like... Draco Malfoy or something like that," Ron and Hermione chuckled.

"It is."

"What"

_Eik_. Well, that went smoothly. "Y-Yeah, it is."

She stared at him before looking down. Both were equally surprised. But she's mostly surprised that her little theory that Draco might have a crush on Harry has been confirmed. She didn't think Harry would possibly feel the same way, but he did. And wow. There's just a lot to take in— "Draco — Draco Malfoy?"

Harry nodded slowly. _Please don't kill me, Hermione, please don't kill me._ "The rumors are true then. I knew something was going on between you two. I just didn't know it was true. S–Since when?"

"Since—" He turned to see a speechless Ron. Jaw dropped like hot potato and eyes wider than the split on the red sea. "Ron? Are you alright?" Harry asked, holding his tiny chuckle. Ron finally blinked. She smiled fondly, "Give him some time to... react"

Harry chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, It was—"

"You got to be fucking kidding me right, Harry?!" He turned to Harry, both turning to him. "H–He's Draco Malfoy! He's been torturing us for the last five years!"

"To me! Not to you." Harry said, "At least, since this year. He makes fun of me more than anyone else — or just me. Because I told him if we're gonna make this work, he's gotta stop making fun of others and being a dick"

"But he is a dick!" Ron exclaimed, raising his hand to make a point. Adding to the dramatics of it all. "Even if he doesn't have one"

"Actually he does" Harry smiled teasingly.

Hermione gaped him, smacking his arm with a throw pillow, "What the hell, Harry!" Harry laughed.

"I mean," Ron stated, "I'm okay with you dating guys. Hell, I'm even okay if you date my father," Harry furrowed. "But Malfoy?! There are billions of other good-looking blokes in this world, Harry!"

Harry chuckled, "But none of them are Draco Malfoy"

Fuck, that's true. "Are you under some kind of love potion?!" Ron turned at him. Harry can't help but laugh.

"Enough, Ron." Hermione told him before turning to Harry, "So, since when? How did this all come about?"

"It's a long story" Harry started. He chuckled as he watched Ron covering his face with his hands, "Oh my god!" He groaned.

Hermione smiled widely, pulling his knees up to her chest. Leaving her notes forgotten and scattered on the table, not bothering to fuck with it anymore. Drarry love story >> homework, said Hermione. "That's okay. We have all the time in the world"

Seeing she was in a comfortable storytime manner, Harry started. "Well, it happened around last year. Let's just say he got... hot?" He shrugged with a smile.

"Bloody hell" Ron groaned.

"I mean, I wasn't even sure what I'm feeling. So, one time I was walking back to our dorm when someone pulled me in. It was him and — and he was flirting, like a lot. I obviously was still mad at him. He makes fun of me and he's making me... question things. I hated his guts so much, especially with what they continuously did to other students."

Ron exclaimed, "Exactly! He's a fucking git!"

Hermione sighed, "Carry on, Harry"

He continued, "He's been constantly trying to get my attention — which he honestly didn't have to try." He murmured that last part. "So one day, If I'm not mistaken, we were in the care of magical creatures class and he whispered something to me. Something like, meet me in the Astronomy Tower."

"That time he openly checked you out?!" Hermione asked, moving her seat closer to Harry as she speaks. Harry furrowed, "What?"

"You know, when he strutted towards you in front of everyone. It the weirdest thing I've seen my entire life" Hermione said, instantly bringing Ron his memories back. He gasped, "Merlin, I remember! I didn't think much of it though"

"He was totally eye-fucking you, Harry" Hermione pointed out in a serious tone as if she's pointing out a fact from her book, which made Harry furrow and blush while Ron held back a laugh. "So, did you go to the Astronomy Tower?" She asked, switching back to his story.

Harry nodded, "Weirdly, I did. Even though I thought he'd be there with his friends, but he didn't. He just sat there. Alone."

"How did we not notice this?" Hermione asked, mostly to herself. Harry shrugged, "But I went there and we..." They furrow as he watched him do weird gestures with his hands. Ron gaped him in horror. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no—"

"Stop it, Ron!" She slapped his arm with her notes, "Yes, Harry. We get where you're going. Moving on"

The main character chuckled, "Right. So, I was so pissed off, but mostly to myself for even letting it in on that. Mind you, I wasn't even sure I was into blokes. At all. So, I spent my night... crying myself to sleep"

Hermione nodded, "I felt that. Go on"

Ron was the only one to question what she meant.

"The next day, I think he felt awful or as confused as I am and he didn't say a word. He didn't tease anyone. He didn't make fun of me every damn time like he always did. He was just, awfully very quiet. That wasn't until we ran into each other in the hall. He was first to call me and asked if we could talk. We did talk that night, he apologized and shit like that but we didn't talk again after that. He was less rude, but he's still poking around like his usual self. Which I actually felt weird about it"

"I remember those times." Ron furrowed at his homie, "Those were prime days, mate. And you felt awful about it?"

"I did actually." Harry admitted, "So I went to talk to him, but instead we just..."

Ron stared again in horror. "Bloody hell! Again?!" Harry can't help but chuckle, "Over and over—"

"Bloody hell, mate!"

"We were literally on top—"

"Okay! Shut up!" Ron and Hermione said in sync, which made Harry laugh louder. "Oh my god, Harry!" She rubbed her temple. Seeing Harry still laughing, she grabbed her notes again and smack his head from across the table. "It's not funny!"

Harry continued to laugh. "Sorry, sorry! But yeah, that's possibly it. We haven't actually — officially label us as anything but with the number of times we've been secretly seeing each other, it felt like we were together. We try not to... snog that often,"

"Merlin, stop! It's in my head!" Ron complained, burying his head into his palms.

Both chuckled. "Then don't imagine it, Ron!" Hermione said.

"I can't! It's just there! It's in my head now!"

Harry laughed. "Then enjoy it while you can"

"For fuck sake, mate"

Harry laughed again. Hermione shook her head with a small smile on her face. She turned to Harry and asked, "So, what does he think about going? He's okay now? How about his friends? Do they know?"

"As far as I know, no. They don't know. Probably he already told Blaise or Pansy or both. I don't know. But he agreed to dance with me in the ball." Harry answered the question. She smiled widely, "Oh my god! So this is like your coming out ball!"

"Alright, that's enough" Ron got up, pushing the only textbook he brought inside his bag. "I'm off to bed. I can't deal with all the Malfoy this, Malfoy that"

Both turned and watched Ron walk up the stairs to his room. "Are you jealous, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione teased from her seat with a smile.

Ronald turned, "How can I be jealous? I'm taking you as my date." He said before skipping a couple of steps and up to his room. Harry chuckled as Hermione rolled her eyes and blushed, "You better get some rest, too." Harry told her.

She nodded. "Right. You're gonna go and see Malfoy, aren't you?"

"......no" She's bloody right at everything, you know. Hermione chuckled softly, "He'll be fine. Just go to bed, tomorrow will be a long day — especially for you"


	8. Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to these two idiots.  
> i don't know if you know them, but their names are draco malfoy and harry potter.  
> may love and peace surrounds them at all times.  
> wherever they are atm.

**Scene One — Harry's Dorm Room**

Harry couldn't go to sleep that night. He was too nervous about tomorrow. Fucking Yule Ball. Dancing in front of a crowd — and with his mortal enemy would be the talk of the century. He was dramatizing on that part but it still would be big news. Yet, his night might turn around.

He sat down on his bed, not bothering to get up and tug the curtains shut.  He closed his book after getting bored with its useless chapter that has nothing to do with the entirety of the plot and decided to try to fall back to sleep. He took off his iconic glasses before he heard a knocking sound. He turned his neck towards the door, waiting for someone to walk in. But nobody did.

Before he realized it was coming from the window next to his bed. He turned around and smiled in surprise, "Draco?"

Draco waved, sitting comfortably on his broom. His smile shined brighter than his white-silver hair reflecting the moonlight. Harry looked around and got out his bed, pushing his window open. "What are you doing here?" he whispered, not wanting to wake up the guys in his room. He rested his hands on the window sill, the smile still very visible. "To save your arse from this shit hole." The blond smirked, "Where's your broom, princess?"

Harry rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the window. He looked around the dark unlit room and quietly took out the broom he never got time to store properly.

It's not a very Draco thing to do, actually. It's on-brand for a _Draco Malfoy_ to sneak out at night, but not something Draco has actually attempted to do. Until tonight. Oh, the things he does for Harry. One might think he's some sort of bad boy jock type when really, he's as big of a nerd as Hermione Granger.

So it took both Harry and Draco a surprise when Harry found the blond on his broom outside his bedroom window. "You are insane"

Draco laughed as he held his hand out, helping him mount his broom. "So are you."

It isn't Draco Malfoy if he isn't about checking Harry out. He bit his lower lip before commenting, "Oh my! Is it Halloween already?"

Harry adjusted his squishy butt on the stick and glared at him. "Die, Malfoy. Die"

Malfoy let out a laugh, "I tried. But I'm pretty sure the world couldn't live without me" He said, before flying away. Harry trailing right behind him. "Corrections, the world would be better off without you," Harry said, now flying next to him.

"I'm talking about you, silly. You wouldn't last a day without me" He teased before fleeing further away from him. He chuckled and caught up with him with ease. "Uh, hell yeah I would"

Draco snorted as if it's the most ridiculous bullshit he's ever heard. "You would lock yourself in your room and cry yourself to sleep"

Draco Malfoy reporting my current state in quarantine.

"It would've been tears of joy"

Both laughed. Harry watched as his boyfriend took off again. His pale white skin matched the glowing bright stars as his hair caresses the wind. It was a very calming view. If only he had a camera with him right now to capture this moment and hang it up across his porta-potty. So he can stare at him while he shits. "Why so slow, Potter?" Draco stopped and shouted from afar, snapping Harry back into reality. Thanks a lot, Draco. "Still thinking what you would do with your life once I'm dead?"

He rolled his eyes and flew next to him, who waited and watched. "Of course not. I have it all planned." He waved his hand. "I'm gonna dump your ashes in cookie dough and eat it with my next boyfriend while we're spending all your money"

"Graphic" Draco laughed, "Sure. But if I die, I want you to carve ' _I'm still tasty even when I'm dead'_ on my tombstone the second you finished that cookie"

"What are you? A yelp review?"

"Bloody hell's a yelp?"

"Oh, right. This story happens in 1995." Harry said, before realizing his boyfriend is already a few feet away from him. "I'm starting to think that big mouth of yours is slowing you down" The yelp boyfriend shouted. The cold night air muffling his voice.

"You wouldn't be here if it weren't for my big mouth" Harry commented loudly, catching on to him.

"What?! Sorry, I can't hear you from all the way here" He teased from afar, even if Harry's 99% sure that Draco can 100% hear him. Harry rolled his eyes, mumbling, "Let's see who's got the bigger mouth after this"

Like the dramatic bitch he is and flew straight ~~(gay)~~ towards Draco.

"What? You're gonna suck my—" He watched as Harry flew right past him and his beautiful face. Harry grinned and stuck his tongue out as if he's trying to taste the bitterness of the air around him. "Hey!"

Harry laughed before slowing down a bit so Draco can catch up. He threw his arms wide open and smiled at the wind.  What he imagined to be a cool breeze like Titanic, turned out more of a smack on the face as he felt his teeth freezing up and skin turning almost as pale as Draco.

But it was still the best feeling in the world — ~~second best after shagging Harry~~. Flying around as if there's no tomorrow.  If only there's a fast forward button in life, he wouldn't think twice and skip to the part where everyone lives happily ever after.

But shit ain't gonna work in this universe, baby.

They had smiles bigger than my quarantine belly, laughs bigger than my friend's ego, and that happy energy radiating the dark night. Draco chased after him but slowed down as he watched the boy fondly.

Guess what he wishes for. He wished he had his camera with him so he can capture this and hang it in his closet. To remember the time he decided to step in and lock himself there with Harry being the secret keeper. "What are you doing over there? Still thinking what you're gonna do with your life when I'm dead?"

Draco rolled his eyes with a smile and fastening his pace to catch up with him.  They flew for what felt like mere seconds as the midnight wind continues to sweep them off the ground —  literally since they're on a flying broom. Harry eventually stopped, only letting the broom carry them slowly on top of the waves of the wind. "Is that the best you can do?" He laughed and teased.

"It's the legs" He lied easily, not bothering if it made no sense.

"And that's your best excuse?"

"Fuck off" He chuckled, making Harry laugh. "Can we  just .. slow down?"

"Of course, I bet you're great at that" Harry snickered.

"Say that one more time and I'm gonna push you off your broom" Draco replied. Harry laughed and flew to the other side of Draco's broom. "So, are you nervous about tomorrow?" He asked.

"That's the whole reason why we're here. Get my mind off tomorrow. Steal you one last time before everyone else does." He sighed and smiled softly, both planting their gaze into each others' eyes. "I'm gonna miss this." He added, brushing the hair from his boyfriend's face with his thumb.  Unpurposely making Harry shiver into his touch.

"Sneaking out at night," Draco continued making the boy smile, "Pretending we hate each other"

"We were pretending?" Harry teased with a smile. Draco rolled his eyes, "Shut up. Your eyes are proving otherwise." Of course, he noticed the details in his eyes. "I've never seen you this happy before," Draco decided to point out the obvious.

"That's because I am," Harry admitted with a wide smile, raising the apples of his cheeks and feeling them delicately touch the rim of his glasses. "Spending time with my beautiful boyfriend..." He grinned as he twirled around the blond who rolled his eyes fondly. "And his fluffy hair, adorable cheeks, pretty eyes, gorgeous smile..."

The complimented boy pushed his blush away with an eye-roll. "How did I even end up with you?"

"You pulled me into a dark corner" He stopped with a halt. " Literally and metaphorically " He added.

Draco chuckled. "Off-topic, I called my mom earlier tonight," Draco told him, turning his boy's head towards him. " Really? Called? How?"

"Through Voldemort. He has this weird magical gadget so we can talk face-to-face." He explained.

" Really? That's brilliant!" Harry said excitedly, eyes still twinkling as he spoke. "That's how we're gonna communicate once I'm buried in my grave" Draco joked.

"You're going to  be cremated  remember?"

The latter laughed and nodded. "Right. Into a cookie dough"

Harry giggled before he asked, "So, how did it go? With you and your mother" Their conversation a few nights prior somehow pushed him to go and talk to his mother. He doesn't know how but he promised himself to tell them,  possibly on Christmas break when he gets to see them again.

That was before he met with Voldemort while he was going to his dorm and Voldemort invited him to his room. There he was confronted with truths and advice from Voldemort. Draco was very thankful for that. So the night after, he packed up his courage to go and talk to Narcissa, Draco Malfoy's mother. Which turned out, "Good, actually. Better than any conversations we had"

"Yeah?  Then maybe you should date your mother instead" Harry replied at his comment, which made the latter laugh.

"Don't tell me you're actually jealous of my mother" Draco laughed, earning a grin from Harry as he did. "I also told her about us" Draco continued.

"How did she take it?" Harry asked.

"Better than I expected. She was very supportive of it. But I told her not to tell father yet, you know, until I'm ready—I  just  hope she kept her promise"

Harry held his hand, trying to comfort the lost in his eyes, "Of course she will." He said softly. He's thinking of his father again, he can sense that. He tried his best to calm him down. He scooted his broom and his butt closer to Malfoy and placed a soft kiss on the back of his hand.

It made the boy's cheek flustered in bright soft red thanks to his very white and pale skin. "How do you feel now that she knows?" Harry asked carefully.

"Happy" He chuckled at his soppy reply. "You're right. It's nice to finally get it off my chest"

"I'm glad to hear that" He smiled softly. Both warming each other's hands off the cold of the night. "This is all thanks to you, by the way. I couldn't have done this without you"

"You wouldn't have done anything if it weren't for me" Harry replied with a joke. They let go of their hands as the pair continued flying further away from the castle. Draco nodded, "That's true. All the dumb shit I ever did is because of you"

"At least I made an impact" Harry chuckled before he stopped his broom. He took and deep breath and sighed softly at the clear sky above them. No pollution, unlike the city I live in. Draco stopped next to him. He watched as Harry stared at his view. His view was Malfoy, by the way.  Just so you know. "Do you do this often?" Harry asked.

"What?" He quickly asked. Sorry, Harry. He was lost in your eyes for a second there.

"This." Harry looked back at the stars that filled the sky like pale corn into freshly turned ground. It was the promise of life in the darkness, a sense of warmth springing from the cold. "Flying around late at night. Watching the stars"

Draco agreed. It was a beautiful view, especially having to see it from their brooms. He shrugged as he watched the starlight kept its familiar pattern. "As I said, I do all these dumb shit because of you" Draco looked down and sighed  softly, "Only you"

Now, he's making him blush. "I love you, Harry. I never said this to you but I guess the stars can make us admit things we never thought of saying out loud"

Harry couldn't explain the fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. For years of knowing Draco, he always thought that it meant he was hungry or irritated. But now that it appeared back when he wasn't hungry or irritated, he was sure it was something else. Something better, something right. "I love you too." He muttered softly, sending Draco back into his mother's womb. Fucking hell, Harry. You did it again.

They both pulled away from the kiss and smiled softly at his boyfriend. Who just said that he loved him out loud. Wow, who would've thought? Harry giggled and turned back to the marble-like sky. "The view from here is magnificent, innit?"

"You know what else is beautiful?" Draco smiled at Harry.

Harry sighed, "You're gonna say yourself, aren't you?"

"You know me so well" Draco cackled, letting Harry roll his eyes and smile for the fiftieth time today. Fuck, he would kill to have it like this every day. You know what, he probably would.


	9. Yuck Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you. Yes, you. I love you.

**Scene One — Great Hall Entrance**

Today's the day bitches. The fucked up day they've all been waiting for. Harry can already imagine how dramatically bad this shit's gonna turn out. He can feel it. "Hello, Harry"

Harry turned and smiled at the Ravenclaw. "Hi, Luna" He greeted softly. He adored Luna in her weird yet unique way of perceiving life. It's a gift, not a lot of people can relate to. "It's okay. I get nervous too, sometimes." Luna told him softly, smiling whilst caressing his shoulder. Harry smiled and thanked her before walking down the stairs to meet his friends.

Ron and Hermione turned around when they heard someone walking towards them. "Hey, mate!" Ron greeted with a smile.

"Harry! You—You look great!" She complimented, placing a gaze on his suit. Harry looked down and thanked her. As if Hermione herself doesn't look great.

Hermione was in a beautiful baby blue dress, kinda like Cinderella. Not Belle. Yellow's too bright, even for her liking. Ron helped her out by casting a little twinkle spell to brighten up her look, in which he spent days trying to learn. You know, as a little surprise.  It's not much, but it warmed her heart knowing that lazyass Ronald Weasley actually put some effort into making her feel special.

"You finally look decent, mate!" Ron jokingly commented. Harry chuckled, "I'm  just  gonna pretend you didn't say that"

"Take it as a compliment" Ron shrugged. Harry arrived later than them because Ron had to go and meet with Hermione in front of her dorm, in which he didn't mind. He found it better to stay and collect himself first away from people, including Ron.

Hermione couldn't stop but compliment the suit, which is very good she must add. "I love your look" The suit, not him.  Just kidding, he looks fucking fire. He finally got to style his hair today, implementing a tip Draco showed him once, a very long time ago. His cheekbones are fucking gorgeous and them eyes, well, don't get me started on the look this bitch is giving me. Fuck. Draco must feel very lucky.

"You're making me look bad in this" Ron said, pointing at his suit. He had a nice classic hand-me-down robe he got sent from his mother. Which honestly  is not that bad when he showed it to Hermione. They spent days trying to tweak it up just a little to make it look wearable and less of a clown than he already is. "You look bad in anything, Ron" Harry jokingly said.

Ron can't help but laugh. "Shove off"

"I never knew you had a sense of style. Where did you get it?" Hermione asked.

Harry chuckled at the comment, "I've always had it in me"

They glared.

"Oh, you meant the suit. Draco's mom gave it to me" She did.  The same night he came out, Narcissa and Draco continued talking after Voldemort left them to go to sleep in his room. At some point, the conversation led to the Triwizard Tournament. He talked about Harry and how amazing he was fighting the dragon. And how he saved Draco from the lake by eating some weird seaweed. And how he became a Dylan O'Brien and then winning the whole thing.

The excitement Draco has while talking about Harry warms Narcissa's heart. Like every good mother, they always want the best for their children.  So, when Draco told Narcissa that Harry had asked Draco to go to the ball with him, Narcissa insisted on getting them a matching suit. It's not exactly the same suit. But it compliments each other.

Just last night, Draco flew back to his room and handed him a little box from his mother, wrapped especially for him. Harry untied the little green ribbon on the box and awed at the revealed beautiful suit. It came with a handwritten note.

_For Harry,_

_Congratulations on the win!  
_ _Hope you have a nice evening._

_Love, Draco's Mom_

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Hermione cooed next to Ron. He nodded in agreement. "Speaking of Draco..."

Harry turned around to see Draco walking down the stairs.  Imagine fucking Charlotte from Princess and the Frog's Hollywood lights glistening over his head. It felt like it. He was fucking gorgeous. Unbelievable. Harry's obviously speechless by his beauty. I know I am.

Draco saw Harry staring at him in awe and decided to flip him off, causing him to laugh and roll his eyes. Followed by Ron and Hermione who stood behind their friend. "Come down here, you punk"

The blond chuckled and walked to him and, of course, checking him out as always. "You look better than last night" He smirked.

"Last night?" Ron furrowed. Why do you even have to ask, Ron?

Draco turned to Ron and smirked "Yeah. He was so loud—" Ron gasped as Hermione glared at him. Harry pursed his lips and smacked his arm, "Stop that! No. We did nothing"

Which was true by the way. They ended the night with a kiss as the sun slowly rose up.  Since today  was dedicated  to the Yule Ball — meaning class is off the whole day — the two decided to use that time  wisely  by getting some shut-eye before tonight . Which is in a few minutes. Fuck.

"Hey, Draco!" The four turned to see Pansy and Blaise standing a few feet away from them. Look stunning as fuck, by the way. "Can't you  just  leave these idiots alone for one night?"

"Right," Draco said and nodded lowly. "I'll be right with you!" He told them before they walked inside the great hall. It has been transformed beautifully with fake snowflakes and a whitewashed palette — all purely for this occasion. "I guess, that's my cue." He took a deep breath a smiled tightly, waving lowly and wished him good luck before turning to walk away.

"Uh,  I think you owe us something too" Ron chirped in. Draco stopped and turned around, furrowing at him. Folding his lips back and both hands in his pocket. "How about apologizing to us? For what you did in the last five years?" Saying it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"You wish, Weasel Prat—" He gritted his teeth. Face moving closer as Ron stepped back. He realized Harry was glaring at him and sighed before eventually stepping away. "Fine. I'm sorry"

Ron nodded and cleared his throat. "Thank you"

"For anyone who had to deal with you!"

"Hey!" Ron snapped his neck at him. Draco looked around before turning back to him, whispering, "I date Harry, not his friends"

"Well, you don't have much of a choice do you, Malfoy?" Hermione chimed in, crossing her arms and lips pursed. Their petty conversation was cut short when they heard Harry's name being called. They turned to see McGonagall walking towards them. "Off you go, Harry." Hermione's voice turned softer before she tears her eyes away and glares back at his boyfriend.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, enjoy the party, lads" He hissed like the Slytherin he is before walking away. Yet, Hermione stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Listen here, you bastard." Hermione glared, "Today's his night. Don't fuck it up for him." Her words threatened him enough for his breath to hitch. He nodded, yanking his arm away from her grip, and walked away.

Hopefully, that would do the trick.

He found his best mates — Blaise and Pansy — enjoying an orange punch by the fake magical tree that the professors and students who are in charge of this shit had magically put in the middle of the room. "What took you so long?" Pansy asked, crossing one arm across her chest.

"It's Potter again, is it?" Blaise teased. Draco's blush made him smirk. "As always"

"Where's your date? Who is your date?" Pansy asked again, sipping into her glass of orange wizard punch. I'm just gonna add wizard or magic to every object in here.

Blaise nodded, "Exactly. Don't tell me you got no date. You literally dressed up for nothing" Eyeing his gorgeous suit. Draco smirked, "It's a surprise," He said as he snatched Pansy's glass and gulped it down. He grimaced. "What the fuck was that?"

"Your bullshit that I have to deal with all day," She said, snatching it back.

**Scene Two — Great Hall**

Listen here, bitches.  I think this scene in the movie is so boring so we're gonna spruce it up with some Drarry. Which we all deserve.

Everyone gathered inside the hall once they heard the big bells ringing, indicating that the ceremony's starting. Everyone looked stunning in their gowns and robes. Huh, wizards. Making robes look expensive and glamorous.

"Welcome to this year's Triwizard Tournament's Yule Ball!"  The headmaster started after walking up the podium and silencing them with a simple gesture against his lips. Everybody clapped and he smiled. "To be honest, I haven't actually prepared a speech for this because in the movie I didn't say shit. First of all, we would like to congratulate our fellow champions. Victor Krum of Durmstrang," Everyone turned to him and clapped. He smiled appreciatively, waving with his free hand, letting his date hold his other.

"Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons," Everyone clapped once again. She smiled thankfully, standing beside Krum's date in the middle of the room. "Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued before the hall roared in cheers. He smiled thankfully.

"and this year's Triwizard Tournament champion, Harry fucking Potter!"

Y'all, I don't hate Harry, okay? I  just like to make fun of the main characters in general.

Everyone clapped and cheered which Harry can hear from behind the bigass door.  Dumbledore calmed the people down before he started to rant about how important the goddamn event is and how thankful he is that no student actually died in his hands again.

While he continues ranting as he does with his therapist, Harry's standing outside confused to where the hell Draco is. "Fucking hell, Draco" he mumbled, head looking around him.  He decided to peek inside the decorated hall, thankful that everyone's too busy looking at Dumbledore to notice his head popping inside. He squinted his eyes, scanning through the students of glamourous outfits.

He can do this. This shouldn't be a problem.  He stares at Draco every day from across the hall and you can say his success rate is pretty high, seeing he is dating him now. Speaking of seeing, he can't see shit. He cleaned his glasses with the shirt under his robe and put it back on. It wouldn't be a problem if everyone wasn't in different coloured outfits. "Harry"

Harry jolted up. "Shit" He muttered and turned. "Oh, hi. Professor. Sorry" He smiled with tinted cheeks.

"Where is he?" McGonagall asked. Harry shook his head and shrugged. "I—I don't know,"

"Without further ado," Fucking hell.  Both McGonagall and Harry heard Dumbledore say, "I am honoured to welcome the winner of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry Potter !"

_fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

The door opened and just like that, whispers begin to uprise. He could feel the stares from every part of the room. Pushing away his anxiety to the side for the sake of it all. He took a deep breath before walking towards Hogwarts' Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

The guy he has been thinking of naming his kid after. lmao. dumb bitch.

He stood up straight across from Dumbledore, looking him dead in the eye. Dumbledore leaned in and whispered, "Harry"

"Sir." He croaked equally as quiet.

"Where's your date?" he whispered again. He wasn't sure if his date ended being with Malfoy, which is why he wasn't asking for him. But unlike Albus, Voldemort and Snape already knew. "Where is he?" Voldemort whispered to Snape.

"I don't know" He whispered back. Voldemort sighed. "Come on, Severus. We're helping a kid out today" He snapped his fingers and pointed outside.

"Obviously," Snape said, before following him out. Having no exact idea of what's going to happen. Title of his sex tape.

Harry whispered back to Dumbledore, leaning his body a tad closer. "Can we just... continue with the reward giving first?" he asked. Everyone just stared, trying out figure what the fuck is going on. "Sure." Dumbledore nodded.

He cleared his throat and looked back to the room.  "We will now continue this ceremony by handing out the Triwizard Tournament winners with," He took the first prize from McGonagall's hand.

So, the initial idea was that the winner will walk in with his/her date.  Albus would talk this that this that, then the date would step back as Dumbledore goes and reward the winner with the prizes. Then he talks again —  obviously  — then lets the winner and their date start the dance.

But shit ain't gonna go like that if Harry Potter is around.

The audience clapped as Harry received his reward. He then whispered back to Harry, "It's supposed to be the time for you to dance"

Well no shit, Albus. "I'm—" In the corner of his eyes, he saw a worried-looking Hermione, standing in the front row. Ron nods, signalling him to take Hermione since they can't see Draco anywhere. Harry was about to until he heard gasps and whispers from around the room.

He turned to see Draco in the entrance of the great hall. He looked dashing.  Honestly, man. All the girls just went to labour. All the straight guys turned gay and all the lesbians turned bi just because of him. And Harry Potter just turned gayer than ever.

It wasn't long until the cameras were capturing this wtf moment. All jaws dropped.  Either because they just realized Harry's date is Draco or how fucking hot Draco is and they were just blinded by him being a dick other than noticing the beautiful face on that beautiful neck.

Either way, they were shook.

Draco took a step forward and strutted like Britain's Next Top Model across the long hall. He felt every eye staring at him. But he didn't mind. He continued walking like the god he is.

The whispers went something like this:

"Who is that? Is that Draco Malfoy?"  
"It is! What is he doing here?"  
"Don't tell me he's Harry Potter's date"  
"Harry Potter gay? Of course not."

"No. Fucking. Way."  
"This gotta be a prank"  
"Poor Harry, he must  be forced  to do this"

"What the fuck?!"  
"What is he doing here?"  
"I'm going to kill if he is Harry's date"

Draco holds Harry's hand.

"WTF"

Harry smiled in relief, watching the love of his depressing life walked towards him. His hair was looking gorgeous, even from afar. He must be from the bathroom. "Hi" Harry smiled, holding his hand.

"I'm so sorry" Draco apologized, "I had to go to the bathroom. To check my hair. Does it look good?" He asked, bowing slightly to show his white-blond hair. Harry giggled, "Yes, it's perfect"

"Harry Potter is with Draco Malfoy?!" Some random kid I don't know the name of said. Everyone in the room turned to him, so did Draco and Harry. Draco smirked and with all the ounce of confidence in him, he pulled Harry by his waist. "I know. Hot, innit?"

Harry blushed, pressing his body closer to Draco. "Ooohhh!" Everyone turned to Voldemort. "Plot Twist!" He said from the audience. Both laughed. Harry shook his head fondly  before taking a step back. He bowed down like a heavenly prince he is, "May I have this dance?"

Draco smiled  softly, "If I ever say no to that, I want you to Kedavra me this instant." Harry can't help but laugh as he takes his hand out to the dance floor. Music started and everyone just stared.  Honestly, what are the purpose of your eyes if it isn't to stare at Harry and Draco.

"You're an idiot" He giggled as he pulled Draco to the middle of the great hall.

"An idiot to dance with you, that's for sure" He replied, eyes genuinely happy. Blocking all the negative shit his brain keeps pushing him to worry about. He's here. He's with Harry. Only him. No one else. Not even me. He's just there with his possible future hubby. "I love this burst of confidence. It looks good on you" Harry complimented, following Draco's footsteps.

Gliding against the white floor and swaying with the music, Draco chuckled. "Darling, I look good on anything. Even on you"

"Fuck off" They both laughed. "I have no idea how to dance, by the way," He finally admitted.

"You're doing great." Draco made sure with a smile. It wasn't long until Dumbledore took McGonagall's hand and everyone else following them into the dance floor. Harry and Draco joked as they gracefully dance, letting the people around them talk. That was until someone just casually danced right next to them. "Draco, you son of a —"

"Shhh" Harry and Ron shushed Hermione, who continues to glares at Draco dead in the eye. Draco just laughed. "Don't just stand there acting like it's nothing! You—You"

"Okay, okay. I get it." Draco said, "I'm sorry. I  really am. I wasn't—"

"It's okay." Harry interfered, "He's here now, right? So can we please?"

Hermione nodded, face a bit calmer but still visibly angry at Draco. "If you ever think of pulling that shit in front of my face again—"

"Okay, come on" Ron pulled her away before dark Hermione appeared. Dancing with her away from Harry and Draco. "But she's right though!" Ron quickly said to Draco after Hermione glared at _him_.

Voldemort sighed from the entrance hall, leaning against the huge hell doors of Hogwarts. He watched as the kids and staff danced happily and smiled when his eyes landed on Harry and Draco. "We did it again, Severus. We make a pretty great team"

"It was still mostly you," Snape said, standing a few feet away from him. "I know" The dark lord smirked and tilted his head.

There was a short but longing silence between them before Voldemort packed up the courage and turned towards him. Snape watching him. He bowed down,  dramatically slow and offered his hand, looking up with a smile. "I may not be Lily..."

"I don't dance" Snape answered shortly, not changing his stance. Even if he was shook by what he did. "Neither do I. But we can't  just  stand here and be proud parents forever"

Draco and Harry saw Voldemort and Severus at the door and danced their way to them. "Hi, professors! Come on! Dance with us" He said with a wide smile, extending his arm to grab. He looked down at the hand, "......no" He said in his iconic way of saying things.

"Yeah, we weren't really asking" Draco shook his head with a smile. The pair took Voldemort's and Snape's hand and pulled them into the dance floor.

"WOOHOO" Voldemort smiled happily, cheeks heating up with happiness. Snape rolled his eyes, "I may vomit"

The rest of the boys snickered. I'm pretty sure he lowkey enjoys it.


	10. Out of the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so bad, i'm sorry. i was planning on posting this on pride month but i missed the deadline hehehe  
> if you can't tell, i am a procrastinator

**Scene One — Great Hall**

It's the weekend, the day after the dance. The night ended with Harry dragging Draco out of that populated hall and fucking him senseless. Just a casual night in Hogwarts. Half of this is caused by the alcohol a kid _accidentally_ spilt inside the punch, Draco's tight and beautiful suit, and Harry's weird dream he had the night before.

They woke up knowing damn well this won't be another usual day of Harry and Draco's hetero adventures. People are still shocked after the events of yesterday. There's just a lot to process. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are gay. They think they hate each other but instead takes each other as a date for the ball. Was there a secret dare Draco pushed Harry to do or vice versa? Were they actually friends this whole time? Are they just _that_ drunk and thought they just saw Draco dancing with Harry? They might find that answer in just a bit.

Harry walked towards the great hall, per usual like every normal Hogwarts citizen when he heard his name being called. He prayed to fucking Merlin it wasn't some kid who's trying to shut him off with homophobic slurs because it's still 9 AM and he's not ready to kill someone just yet.

"So, you're with Draco now?" Dean asked as he sat down across Harry in the Gryffindor table. Harry just woke up and took his seat beside his redheaded best friend. The great hall was emptier than usual, even if it was a bit late in the day.

Even if he expected this question coming, he still didn't want it. But he answered anyway. Because he's a kind Gryffindor with great social skills. "What?"

Hmm.

"He's asking about you and Draco," Ron told him. His eyes were equally as heavy as Harry. He pushed the food on his plate carelessly—which isn't a very Ron thing to do.

Harry nodded at the question. "How—?" Neville asked before being cut off by Ginny's little victory squeal, "I knew it!"

"Since when?"

"Did he drugged you with a potion?"

"You actually like him?"

"Were you blackmailed?"

"Did this all start from that time he publicly flirts with you but we all shrugged it off, thinking he's just joking and there's no way he'll be gay for you?"

Harry pulled his head back a bit from the flooding questions. ".....well," He began before he noticed someone standing behind him. He turned around to see Draco in his comfortable muggle clothing. "Yeah, hi." He looked at Harry's friends, "Mind if I steal your friend for a moment?"

"Is it even gonna matter if we say no?" Dean shrugged as he replied. Draco smiled widely, "Oh my god! I feel like you've known me forever" He joked tirelessly and pulled Harry by his arm. Very well noticing a couple of non-subtle stares from the kids there. Memories of last night still very fresh in their mind.

The whispers went something like this:

A: "Isn't it weird that they're actually together?"  
B: "It's weird that they are actually friends. Heck, dating each other"  
A: "That's one toxic relationship. I bet all they do is make fun of each other"  
C: "Stop that. What if they actually like each other and aren't actually bad at all"  
A: "Harry's not bad. Draco? Geez. What type of potion did he drug Malfoy with? Amortentia?"  
C: "You're just saying that because you're jealous. You have a crush on Malfoy"  
B: "Everybody has a crush on Malfoy. He may be dumb and a self-entitled brat but he's hot. No doubt in that"  
A: "Why are you describing him like food. Don't tell me you're gay too"  
C: "And what's wrong with that?"  
A: "Nothing. It's just weird. How can people do that?"  
C: "What? Be themselves?"  
B: "It's the unicorn blood, I tell you. I heard they can make people who drink it gay"  
C: "Stop with the fucking pop culture reference, Sasha!"

"Hey. How's your first day going?" Harry asked once Draco stopped Harry outside the Great Hall, far away from the crowd.

"Worse than yours." The latter admitted with a chuckle, "And we're still halfway through breakfast"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Harry asked genuinely, hoping he's alright with all these... weird vibes. Draco shrugged, "Uh, nothing? I mean, I can already feel the judgement from my table"

"You can sit with us." Harry said, "Come on" He pulled Draco with him back to the hall. Draco stopped him from getting dragged and looked at Harry. "I don't think they want me there. They don't even like me" He shared his concern.

Harry looked back at him, "They will. I did."

"They're not you"

"I know. I'm better" Harry smirked. Draco rolled his eyes fondly. The latter giggled and added, "But so are you. Come on. I'll fight anyone who tries to say otherwise"

"Don't. For the sake of both our dignities."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry, I ruined mine years ago" The hero smiled at Draco's light giggle. They eventually decided to just skip breakfast and spend the morning outside. It was the weekend anyway. Most of the students would be in the dining hall or their rooms, so the outdoors felt like it was made just for them.

Walking together out in the open for the first time is still very new to them. They were used to sneaking around and stealing _somewhat subtle_ glances from across the hall. Now that they're out, it still felt a tad awkward. Harry's already an awkward bisexual from the beginning, this is just an insignificant addition to the list.

Draco sighed as he started, "So? How did your friends react to it? To us." He had his hands in the pocket of his black over-priced trousers, not exactly knowing what to do with them. "Kinda like what I expected? I mean," Harry shrugged, "I expected to be more of a dramatic reaction,"

Draco laughed, "What do you want them to do? Run around the hallway freaking out?"

"Exactly," The two laughed. They walked past the entrance wing towards Hagrid's hut, since it's least likely anyone else would be there. "How about your friends?"

The Slytherin stayed quiet for a bit. "Haven't talked to them. I just... hope they're not too... judgy" He sighed and stopped, burying his face in his palms. Harry turned to look at him with genuine worry. He didn't reply. Instead, he held him close, kissing his temple gently. Letting his embrace and the slightly cold air help Draco find comfort.

He could feel his breath getting heavier every second and it hurts him even more—it hurts _me_ even more. He's kind of used to people talking and whispering behind his back, but this somehow feels different. He keeps acting like this badass bitch who gives zero fucks but honestly that's bullshit. If you ask Harry, he'll say that's false because Draco gives the best fucks.

You know what, don't ask Harry.

The pair sat on a ruined wall outside of the castle and chose to stay there for a little while—or forever, possibly. Harry brought them to a lighter conversation which made Draco almost completely forget about the hell they decide to call "school".

"I might have to disagree with you, Malfoy," Potter argued. They always have something to argue about, reasoning that it's better and much more fun that way. Draco arched his eyebrow. "Nobody has power over anything. Not our lives, not other people's lives. To some extent, yes. But never fully capable to have such power over something. Exhibit A, our bodies" He pointed to his stomach. "The fact that we can't fully control our own organs in our bodies shows how much out of control we are about things. Even our organs don't listen to a word we say"

Draco nodded slowly. "So, nothing can be controlled?"

He shook his head and smiled, "Not as much as humans want to. People find that as terrible news, when really if you think about it, it's nice to know that not everything is in our control."

"Not everything is our responsibility" Draco mumbled. Harry nodded, "Yeah. Kinda like right now, really. We can't control what people think of us, just what we think of ourselves"

He nodded. "And which insomniac night did you think to say that?"

Harry let out a laugh, which always manages to plant a smile on Draco's face. The wind was getting slightly stronger by the minute, so they decided to warm themselves inside the castle. Harry helped him down before walking back to the empty hallway. Well, at least they thought it was empty. "Where do you think you're going, Malfoy?"

He knew that voice like how he knows Harry's breathing patterns. He sighed and turned around. "What do you want, Parkinson?"

She was a bit taken back. Draco doesn't usually refer his friends with their last name, so _that_ was disappointing. Harry noticed she wasn't alone. About six to eight students in green stood across them, and neither one was happy. "Was it something we said?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Was it something we said that made you choose him over us?"

"Choosing—?"

"Shove off, Malfoy." A nameless Slytherin bitch snarled, moving closer to Draco. Fucking hell. Draco didn't flinch as he stared right back. His actions turned Harry's _imma protect my man_ button on and instinctively stepped forward.

That nameless bitch couldn't care less if the powerful wizard kid is standing right beside him, hence he moved closer. You better not kiss him, you son of a bitch. "I always knew you were gay for this lunatic." He scowled, turning to Harry as he speaks. "Fooking fag—!"

"Yo, watch it!" Blaise quickly pulled him away. Most of the Slytherins went quiet while others were pleased.

"Shut up, you nameless bitch. Your life's _that_ irrelevant that even the author didn't bother to think of a name for you!" Draco gritted. The Slytherin group all of a sudden turned silent the second they saw someone standing behind Draco.

Who could that be? "Draco.." The man started, yet his eyes stared back at the group across him.

"Shit" The nameless bitch cursed before frantically running away with most of the group. Some who knew him smiled politely before too, running away.

Draco turned around and gulped like a fish. "Father."

"Son," He said shortly. Ah, Lucius and his dramatic luscious hair. So dramatic that the second he heard his son is dating a boy none other than Harry fucking Potter, he insisted on meeting him in person. The father turned to Harry, holding his magic stick firmly. "Potter." Lucius and his magic stick is OTP material.

"Mr. Malfoy" Harry spoke like the heroic motherfucker he is. Lucius' head still stiffs as he turned back at his gay son. "May I speak to you, Draco? In private."

"O–Of course" Draco nodded. He turned his head around, smiling tightly at Harry. As if he was asking for a wish of luck that everything will turn out fine—or a safe passage to get the fuck out of there. Same thing.

Harry could only smile back, hoping the exact same thing. "Don't worry about him, Harry."

Harry turned around, just now realizing that Voldemort's standing right behind him. Voldemort hadn't seen his face, but from the way his back muscles just tightened must indicate something, right? "I was the one who let him meet with Draco," Voldemort told the boy.

"He's not always... polite with him," Harry said, still watching his man walking away. They walk so slow.

"He's actually a good man if you get to know him." Voldemort said, "He's funny, he's kind, he an easy-going man, he's stylish," He chuckled, which Harry couldn't react to that yet. "But out of all of that. I have to admit, there's one thing he's still trying to perfect. And that's being a good father"

"So. How are you?" Lucius began, both still walking in the same slow pace. The corridors weren't filled with students, since most of them are probably somewhere in their house or out there exploring the grounds like Dora the Explorer. Which is a good thing, I suppose.

Draco shrugged, "I've had better days" Yeah, he can be a bit blunt on things. He didn't lie, even if he has done that for the entirety of his life. To his surprise, Lucius just nodded. "Right."

There was a slight shift of wind in the tip of Draco's finger—he can feel it. Especially after walking in uncomfortable silence. Yeah, he needs to say something. "Is.. mother here?" He said before Lucius can begin to utter a word.

"Yes." He nodded. "But she's with Snape in the office"

Great, at least he can run to his mother if anything bad happens. "Oh, that's great"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Fucking hell. This is not how Draco expects this conversation to turn around. He honestly should just cut to the chase. Just kill him, honestly. Rather than suffering another round of this bullshit. Like a wise Harry Styles once said, comfortable silence is so overrated.

"I... heard about you and Harry" Lucius finally said. Draco looked down, "I figured" Mumbling and hoping the train downhill isn't as scary as he imagines it to be.

"You know I'm okay with it, right?"

"What?!" He snapped his head at his father, trying to find a hint of _sike_ plastered on his face. "Did mother forced you to say this?" He blurted out genuinely.

"She.. encouraged me." He admitted. "But I agree. With what I said." He looked to his son who honestly couldn't force out a word at the moment. He stopped and turned facing him fully, holding him by the shoulders.

"Listen to me, Draco. I know that we don't have the best father-son relationship. But I'm gonna try. This is me trying" Draco smiled tightly. "I don't get it, I don't understand. But if that's who you are, if that's what makes you happy, then so be it."

Yep, he's tearing up a bit now. "Wow." He breathed. Pushing his tears back so his gay son doesn't cry in front of his daddy. "Never thought I'd hear you say that"

Lucius chuckled quietly and nodded. Looks like Draco's not the only one holding back tears. "Yeah, me neither." He smiled. A smile Draco would kill to see again. "It would probably take me some time, to fully understand everything, but it must be said. You are my son, no matter what. And if children are supposed to be the ones proud of their fathers, well, I am proud to be Draco Malfoy's father"

Fuck. Now that hits home. For me and for Draco. If only my father actually says that bullshit to my face, maybe life wouldn't be a complete arse all the time.

Draco smiled. He smiled gratefully. "Thanks. Thank you. For saying that." He said slowly, "I really appreciate that. Coming from you"

The father nodded and smiled. "I would give you a hug but—" You don't have to say the words twice, papa. As Draco pulled him into a tight embrace. "Well, alright then"

At this point, Lucius was sure that he at least did something right. At least. Not that good since he made his son scared to come out to him, but still. He was proud of him.

Like a wise Victoria Justice once said, I think we ALL are proud of Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is not accurate to what Lucius would've said, but i wanted something different where he is actually supportive of draco since joanne rowrow seems to hate draco that much that she gave him tons of shit in the books.


	11. Arsehole

**Scene One — Snape's Classroom**

That day after that little yet important talk, Lucius invited Harry and Draco to go to the office and meet up with Narcissa. As Lucius continued talking with Voldemort, Harry asked Draco how it went. Which he could probably conclude it's good since his father is being nice to him and actually invited him to meet Narcissa. But Harry's dumb like that and decided to ask anyway.

Draco told him all about it, in which he was very thankful for. He was low-key already thinking of a backup plan if this all turns to shit—which is the murder of Lucius Malfoy. Thank Merlin he doesn't have to execute that, even though that would be a cool plot to write about. lmao.

The four walked to Snape's office. Narcissa smiled widely when she saw her favourite son entering the room. "Draco.." She smiled, pulling him into a hug.

Draco stepped back and smiled. "Mother, this is—well, you already know who he is"

"Harry Potter" She smiled. "It's very nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Malfoy" He politely smiled. It was kinda like meeting Molly and Arthur for the first time. Well, kinda. This one's a little bit more formal and doesn't involve launching yourself at a wall in the middle of the busiest train station in London.

"Please, you can call me Narcissa—or Draco's mom. Whichever you prefer," She shrugged and smiled. Harry chuckled lightly, "Thank you, Narcissa," He said carefully.

Snape invited everyone for some tea as they talked about life and shit like that. Harry told them about the Triwizard Tournament, and how Draco was behind most of his success—other than Hermione, of course. And Ron. He's like next best thing for moral support.

Narcissa then moved on to talk about their family and pretty embarrassing stories of Draco pre-Hogwarts—which Harry clearly enjoys listening. Teasing Draco once in awhile. "Draco actually talks a lot about you," Lucius finally added. Draco turned to him, "Father!"

The father shrugged, "What?"

"It's true," Narcissa said with a teasing smile, looking at Draco who was blushing immensely. "Bellatrix was this close," pinching her two fingers together, "To killing you just so Draco would stop talking"

"Which is a dumb idea because then he'd be crying and talking about you even more," Lucius said, sipping his tea. Harry laughed with Narcissa as the boy's cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"It's Bellatrix, dear," Narcissa told her husband, "Every solution to a problem is killing them" They all nodded and laughed. Until Harry realized she was being literal.

The topic became a bit personal when it came to love and shit like that. Which was sort of like a cue for Voldemort and Snape to walk out. Narcissa never actually had a chance to talk and meet with Draco's past girlfriends—or whatever he wants to call it. Beards?

So she was so happy to finally get to sit down and talk with Harry. His son's first boyfriend. Harry was obviously different than the others, as cheesy as it sounds but it's true. Other than being a guy—which differentiate a lot from the others—he was also the one Draco was super excited to tell his mother about. To coo on him for his achievements. To show his mom, _look, mom! this guy is gonna be your son-in-law if we do get married!_

It's just the vibe, ya know? He's more... happy. And Narcissa couldn't be happier.

**Scene Two — Slytherin Common Room**

The time jump here is probably like a two or three days after what happened in the hall. There were little buzzes about those shit but they couldn't give less fuck. It's gonna die down eventually. Harry said it himself, we can't control what other people think of us, just what we think about ourselves.

Draco walked back to his common room after spending some time with Harry—and insisting the guys in Harry's room that it'd be best for everyone if he goes and sleeps on his bed tonight. To no surprise, Draco met up with his little Slytherin friends. All collectively turning towards him the second he walked in. He's honestly too tired to deal with them. He shrugged off the looks and fasten his pace, walking through the common room and up the stairs.

"Draco. Can we talk?" Draco groaned instinctively but quickly regretted when he realized it was Pansy. Pansy has a special place in his heart, not gonna lie. She was one of his first friends other than Crabbe and Goyle. Every time he has a problem at home, she was the first one he would run to. He was there before Harry was, actually. And it kinda hurt him—both of them—when he decided not to tell Pansy, out of all others.

Blaise? She was the one who introduced Malfoy to Blaise. He is also very nice. He's the little calm in the storm of this duo. You know, like the countless times they sneer at idiot students passing through them in the hallway. Blaise was the one who had to drag them away so they won't get detention. You need that type of friend, I'm telling you. ~~You need a friend.~~

Pansy stayed quiet at the groan from Draco. She's usually never quiet. Like, never. If it was someone else, I can assure you she would prove to you how much of a Slytherin she is. "Draco, if you could let us talk," Blaise started, standing next to Pansy. "And then what?" His grey eyes storming furiously, "Call me names again?!"

He shook his head and turned around, ready to get the fuck out of there. "We're sorry!" Blaise quickly said. Draco stopped in the stairs, his back facing them. "We're sorry for what happened a few days ago. Can we please... talk?" He pleaded, much softer this time.

"Please, Draco." Pansy finally said. Draco sighed and turned around. "Fine. But I haven't got all day" He said while leaning against the dungeon walls, hands tucked inside his pockets.

"Neither do we, but look." He said walking closer, eyes genuinely sorry. "We're sorry for what happened a few days ago. It's not our right to judge what you... like" He said carefully. Draco looked down at his feet.

"I'm just— Why didn't you tell us, Draco?" Pansy asked softly. Draco sighed, "Because—Because I figured you would react the way that you did."

"Which is very understandable." Blaise nodded. "We're sorry for putting that thought in you and lashing out on you like that"

Pansy agreed, "We just wanted to let you know—"

"I would like to personally say I'm sorry." Her sentence was cut short by the nameless bitch. Draco looked up as he watched the nameless bitch getting up from the leather couch. He turned to Draco before he continued. "to ever think you're worth being here, Malfoy! A disrespect to the house and Salazar himself. Embarrassing!" He spat in disgust.

Draco furrowed in anger. "What?!"

"For fuck sake!" Pansy groaned. All was going so well.

Draco is tired of this bullshit, Donald. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Stop it, you're making me blush" His sarcastic tone hitting perfectly with the rest of the Slytherins.

He could hear a few laughs in the background as he smirked annoyingly at the nameless bitch. The latter scowled, "What did daddy have to say now that his only heir is gay? Ruining the reputation of the whole generation just like that. Must be a nice story to tell your kid. Oh wait, you wouldn't be able to have any"

"Oh, so would you, darling. I'm pretty sure no woman — or man — would ever want to spend a night with someone like you" Draco tucked back his smirk before walking towards the nameless bitch. "Listen here, you piece of shit. Your words mean nothing to me!" He spat, taking his time at every. goddamn. word. "Fucking git"

"Shit. That's hot" Astoria whispered from the sidelines, as the other students watch the drama unfold.

"Isn't that what you're doing right now? With Harry Potter"

Now, that. Yeah, Nah uh, motherfucker.

He laughed, looking around the room, encouraging others to laugh with him. No one did. "He's turned you soft, that weak loser—"

Okay, that's enough.

He shoved the nameless bitch up the wall, which gained a few gasps from the students watching. I'm pretty sure there was a crack on the wall for a split second there. "Speak like that about him again and I won't hesitate to ruin that brainless skull of yours"

"That's bullocks coming from your mouth, Malfoy. He will come to his senses eventually, so will you. He ruined our lives, he wouldn't think twice to ruin yours if it means protecting his precious hero title—"

Bro.

Not being able to finish his sentence, Draco pulled him away from the wall and pointed his wand at him—the spell he cast shoved the nameless bitch across the room, causing him to hit the hard dungeon wall and was soon left unconscious.

Everyone gasped and turned. So did Malfoy. For a split second, he felt good, like that bitch deserved it. In which, he did. But it drastically changed the second he saw the nameless bitch's face covered in blood and laying somewhat lifeless on the floor. The door swung open as a few other students rushed towards the nameless bitch—okay, I probably should name him, let's call him Thanos.

Snape heard the commotion from his office not so far from the common room and went to check it out. "What the hell's going on here?" In his deep southern Californian accent. 

He turned to see what they were all gasping at and was shocked to see Thanos unconscious on the floor. He rushed to him, doing a simple spell to cover the wound on his forehead. "Get him to Madam Pomfrey!" He quickly ordered. The students nodded and helped him out the house. Snape turned around, looking at Draco, who was still in a complete state of shock.

Honesty, love. You should've known. He owns these walls. So don't you even thinking of fucking with him. Harry's an exception.

Draco realized his professor's eyes were on him and quickly regained his power to talk. "I'm sorry, professor"

"You caused this?" He asked.

"But it wasn't his fault," Pansy quickly backed up her homeboy, having to see the whole drama with her own eyes. Blaise jumped in as well, "Yeah! He was insulting him. I think he deserves it"

The students that were left nodded in agreement. Very good guys. Well done. "Still. It is in no way stated in the books that you're allowed to use the _*shoving to the wall*_ spell—or any spell in that matter—and use it against your peers. Even if he deserves it."

"Even if he's a homophobic piece of shit who deserves nothing but torcher and death?" Pansy asked genuinely.

"Even if he's a homophobic piece of shit who deserves nothing but torcher and death," Snape answered. "Come on now, Draco. You've got some explaining to do"

Draco nodded and followed him out.

The news was spread like wildfire. The second Harry heard knew about a drama that involves him and the love of his life, he was quick to jump and go find him. Well yeah, of course, it involves Harry Potter. Everything involves Harry Potter. Not like he wants to be involved. But isn't he the one to say nothing is in his control?

Everyone turned their heads towards the door as Harry lunged himself inside the teacher's common room. "Harry," Dumbledore said, enough to attract Draco's attention and turn around.

"Harry, you're not allowed here," McGonagall told him. In which Harry just turned to her, face clearly not liking what he just heard. He shook his head, "No, no. I'm pretty sure I have as much involvement in this student drama shit as Malfoy. So can I ask?" Harry turned to the rest of the professors in the room—Snape and Dumbledore. "Whose fault do you think it is?"

Draco sighed. "Harry—"

"He is a fucking homophobic asshole who doesn't have a fucking life!" He pointed to the ground. His jaw clenched as his soft green emerald dusky eyes turned into a fucking rainstorm—or just a storm in general.

Draco quickly reacted and got off his seat, holding Harry by his shoulder. "Harry, Harry. Listen to me," He searched for his eyes, "Get out" He said sternly, but with a hint of admiration in his voice as his way of appreciating the caring effort.

Harry furrowed at him, definitely not getting the _hint of admiration_ part. "I'm serious. I can handle this, okay? This is my drama to handle. I'll see you outside. Okay, love?" He said the last words carefully. The Gryffindor calmed himself before nodding. Draco smiled tightly and pecked his adorable little cheek before letting his boy out the door. Draco admitted to being the one responsible for all this. Even if the teachers rooted him standing up for himself and others, it is still against the rules to use hexes and spells to injure fellow students/school staff.

Draco and his friends have been checking up on Thanos, waiting for the boy to come back, well, conscious. Draco was given a week of detention, which he feels like he deserves.

He sat by the window one night in the common room, looking out to the clear lake water. His mind is racing and he can't manage to fall asleep.

Thanos has been unconscious for five days now with no sign of progress. Thanos' parents tried to sue the school and the Malfoy family, but none were to be exact. The case is still going on and Draco felt as guilty as ever.

Harry visited that night, making him a cup of tea before having to leave to meet Ron and Hermione in the library. Yeah, he's aware no one from the other houses is allowed in, but Harry's always an exception. Draco sat down, pressing his palms against the now cold cup of tea. "How are you feeling, love?" A sudden soft voice asked. It was not from Harry.

Draco sighed softly, eyes still stuck at the blue waters. Again, well aware of who it was. "I've had better days" He responded with his usual reply.

Pansy smiled softly. "Can we sit down?" She pursed her lips. Draco nodded and smiled tightly at them. "Yeah"

He moved his feet closer to his chest to give room for his two friends. "You look... content," Blaise commented. He did, though. He was sitting down with a cup of tea and Harry's quilt that Molly knitted for him as a Christmas present. He looked like a depressed Tumblr girl.

Ah, Tumblr girl. What an era.

Draco chuckled lightly, realizing what he might look like from their perspective. He shrugged, "Pretty much. Wanna join, Zabini?" He asked smirking, opening up his quilt to give room. Both laughed as he shook his head, "Nah. I wouldn't want to smell like you when I wake up tomorrow"

"You might need to smell like me. At least if you wanna get a girl" Draco joked.

"Which would most likely turn out to be a guy," Zabini said cooly, in which Draco chuckled in response.

"I guess I owe you two an explanation" Draco cut to the chase.

"No, you don't owe us anything" She quickly said. "It's not your fault that you're uncomfortable to talk about it with us. We get it"

"Well, first of all," Draco said, pulling himself up so he's sitting up straight. The only few straight things he can do. "I didn't tell you I was.. you know... gay, because I was scared you two would hate me. Well, kinda. But it's also like, with my father and you know, we're Slytherins and all. And stereotypically, we can be.. a bit.."

"Judgemental," Pansy tried to finish his sentence. Draco nodded, "Yeah, exactly!" He leaned back. "But come to think of it, I should've just told you guys sooner"

"Honest to Salazar, Draco," Pansy said, holding his knee. "I am okay with that Yule ball surprise"

Draco chuckled. Zabini agreed, "Yup! You're the type to pull that off"

"And we should've known! You're a dramatic bitch in need of a dramatic entrance for a dramatic reveal!" Pansy managed to make Draco laugh. "So of course you would pull that shit, even to us"

"Especially to us"

Draco chuckled. "Thanks, guys. For being okay with this"

"Of course. Though, I wasn't _that_ surprised." Pansy admitted, "Your entire career is talking about Potter this, Potter that. It was bound to happen at some point."

"And all that shit talk you and Potter did lately," Blaise added, "Yeah. That _totally_ didn't scream gay as fuck"

Draco chuckled. "I guess I'm not that subtle then?"

"You were never subtle, Draco Malfoy," Pansy said with a teasing smile. Which, come to think of it, he was pretty dumb for shit-talking him _that_ much. During classes, during breaks, during a goddamn Quidditch match in the middle of the fucking pitch, for fuck sake Draco!

Plus the countless irrelevant 1v1 in the most random places that left people watching confused and horny at the same time. This is fucked up, innit?

The hot attractive trio talked the whole night, joking and making fun of Hogwarts—as every student would do when talking about their school. It was nice to finally talk to his friends, now that he has nothing to keep from them. Yeah. It felt good.


	12. Chocolate Balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder: this whole story is mostly filled with jokes. so, don't take things too seriously.

**Scene One — Hogwarts**

The week has been a bit rough for Draco. So, in an attempt to cheer Draco up, Hermione and Ron let Draco join their little group excursion. No, not a foursome.

After a few muggle magic up their sleeves, the group was able to find a way to go out to Hogsmeade. The only thing left doing is Harry dragging Draco out of his room. "Are we even allowed out of school?"

"It's the weekend!" Harry turned to the man of his dreams as he drags him by the wrist. "Don't tell me you're scared, Malfoy"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Scared, Potter?" He can't help but smile as he let Potter drag him to the entrance hall and was surprised to see Hermione and Ron waiting for them. He groaned, "What are you two doing here?"

"They're actually the ones who thought of this idea," Harry said carefully. Draco's face turned visibly annoyed with his eyebrows pulled down together and his lips growing thinner by each stare. He thought it was just gonna be him and Harry. Fucking hell.

Harry might be the only one who finds it quite endearing. "Consider this a privilege, mate" Ron riposted. The Slytherin rolled his eyes—again. "Fine. I guess it's better than being stuck in this filthy school walls"

"I'm just gonna pretend you didn't say that"

Draco jolted at the unsuspected deep sexc voice. "Professor Snape!"

"Hello..." He stretched his word. Draco turned and glared at them—mostly at Hermione. "You guys really suck at planning"

Which Hermione took to heart. "Honestly, Malfoy. If you aren't dating Harry, I probably wouldn't dare let you go near me"

"As if anybody would want to" Draco's mumble triggers the protective sense in Ronald Weasley and Harry was very much aware of this. Not a good start, good to know he was right. "As much I would love to see how this turns out, we really don't have much time" He tried to ease the tension with sarcasm. Snape nodded. "Yes. You have 2 hours before I have to bring you into detention"

Draco furrowed in surprise, "What?! You knew about this?"

"Hermione's not really a big fan of... breaking the rules," Harry said carefully, turning to see Hermione's reaction who rolled her eyes. "Well, not for you at least."

The blond shrugged, "Seems fair"

Snape groaned, "What are you idiots standing here for? Go! Before I sell your soul to the Dark Lord!"

**Scene Two — Hogsmeade**

The four chuckled and ran out as Snape shooed them like a flock of birds in his backyard. "Really, though." Draco started, turning to Hermione and Ron. "How did you get Snape to let us out? Did you spell him or something?" His voice sounding genuinely curious.

Noticing the confused lines between his eyebrows eased something out of Hermione as she chuckled. "God, I wish. I'd usually take credit in masterminding plans, but this is all on Ron." She turned and smiled at him. Ron shrugged, "It's easy once you talk to the right person about the right things. Making a deal with him isn't _that_ hard"

Hermione furrowed at the boy. "I second that, but carry on."

"You blackmailed him, didn't you?" Draco asked. He was impressed, not gonna lie. "Because that's exactly what I would do," Draco said proudly.

"No blackmail. Just need a little bit convincing" Harry gave a teasing smile at Hermione. "She's a really great convincer. It's in her eyes." Ron pointed at them before a blushing Hermione swatted them away. "And that lip twitch she makes" Harry added with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes with a smile, "Can we not?"

Ron and Harry laughed. Hermione turned to Draco. "So, where'd you wanna go?"

The blond shrugged, "I don't know. Wherever you fools go, I suppose."

"That's exactly the answer I was looking for" She smiled as she walked ahead of them. "Come on, Ron. I know exactly where to go"

"You're going to that weird craft store, aren't you?" He sighed before catching up to her despite the cold snow telling him otherwise. "Why can't we just go to Honeydukes instead?" That was the last strand of complaint they heard from him before he walked away, leaving the two boys walking silently side by side.

Just two guys casually walking side by side in the cold December winter. They have no idea how this supposed romantic scenario became awfully awkward for them. Draco has put on the coat that his father bought for him last year. He turned to the boy next to him, hands stuffed inside the pockets of his coat as he silently kicked the snow underneath his feet. Harry could feel the stare grazing his cheeks as he looked up to meet them. He blushed with the cold air.

Harry tucked his hands inside the pocket of his coat before realized he had something stuffed at the bottom. He looked up, "Do you want some?" Harry asked. Possibly an attempt to make thing less awkward. They have never gone out publicly like this before, and with strangers chasing subtle glances at them, it's bound to get awkward at some point. Draco furrowed. "And what are you offering, exactly?"

"What?" He mumbled as he popped that something into his mouth. Draco grimaced. "They're chocolate balls, obviously. Don't tell me you haven't tried them"

"No, I hate candies," Draco told him, tucking his hands back in his pocket. Harry chuckled, "No, it's chocolate"

"That's what I said" Draco shrugged.

"Chocolates aren't candies!"

"Yes, they are! They're both sweet and not good for you"

"So am I. But I'm still not part of the candy family—or any family, really. Because, you know, dead parents... and all..."

Draco nodded slowly at every word before catching Harry's stare and joining him in laughter. There is always something peculiar about this boy. Draco realized that as he laughed fondly. "And bad for my health, that's for certain" He added. Harry laughed, "Is that why you keep eating apples? Not that I'm complaining, honestly."

"No, because I look hotter eating an apple rather than a chocolate candy" He stopped and pointed at Ron, who was happily trying a candy sample in front of Honeydukes. "Exhibit A"

Harry chuckled, watching as Ron bludged himself into the sample and Hermione playfully glaring at him and telling him to stop. Without looking back at Draco, he teased, "You know what else you look hot eating?"

The latter stopped dead in his tracks. As if his cheeks can get any redder than this. He turned to him and glared, "Don't make me kill you right this instant, Harry"

Harry laughed, both continuing to walk. "Never thought that I'd get the chance to hear you say those words to me"

"Really? Am I not the type?" Harry asked curiously before Draco shrugged in response. "Yeah, I was meaning to ask. What did you think of me before we dated?" He genuinely wanted to know. Weird he has never asked this before. Draco shrugged, "I don't know really. Well at first I was completely pissed off that you rejected my friend request"

Fucking scarhead laughed. "I wouldn't have if you weren't much of a dick back in the day"

"Are you admitting that I'm not a dick now? Well that's the best compliment you have ever given me so far"

"I didn't say anything!" He laughed before shrugging, "Well, enjoy it while you can"

Draco laughed. "I honestly don't know why I wanted so badly to grab your attention. Even if you hate me afterwards"

"I didn't say I stopped" Harry grinned.

"You don't have to." Draco smirked, "The second you sucked—"

"Draco?" Both turned, surprised to see Pansy and Blaise standing behind them. "Hey!" Draco smiled brightly. Hermione and Ron walked back and was equally surprised to see them, hoping they're not there to confront them or something. "What are you doing here?" Draco asked, but quickly noticed the muggle cigarette in between her fingers.

Hermione noticed that too. "Were you smoking?" She bluntly asked. Pansy turned to her and smirked, "Yes, love. Don't tell me you haven't tried it before"

The Gryffindor girl shook her head. "Of course not." Though, it's not like she hasn't considered it. By the way, don't smoke, kids. Pansy giggled, walking closing to her. "You're Hermione, aren't you?" She offered her hand, "I'm Pansy. Your friend's boyfriend's friend"

Hermione nodded and chuckled, shaking her hand. "Yes, I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger"

"Parkinson."

Ron stepped forward. "And I'm Ron!" He grinned widely, extending his glove-covered hands. Pansy chuckled, shaking his hand as well. "Nice to meet you, Weasley" She turned to Blaise. "Your turn, idiot. It's a formal thing to do"

Blaise laughed lightly and introduced himself to Ron. "I already know Hermione," He turned to her, "We met at the library a few weeks ago"

"You and your stupid ways of learning," Pansy and Draco laughed. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you two went smoking without me," Draco told them, not as offended as he made it sound. Harry furrowed and turned to him, "You smoke?"

"Of course not!" Draco said, sounding so obvious. Pansy nodded, "He doesn't even eat candy because he says it's bad for his health!"

Harry nodded, pointing at Pansy. "That, I know"

"What?!" Ron turned to him, bulging his eyes out. Like it's the craziest thing he's ever heard. They laughed. "I'm sorry?" Draco chuckled and shrugged. Pansy smiled and pulled the cigarette in between her lips. Not gonna lie, Ron thinks she looks fucking hot like that. Hermione agrees. Wait, what.

Blaise doesn't smoke. He's just there to accompany her when she needs to smoke. It's such a muggle thing to do but it works. Her family can be tight around the edges—kinda reminds me of someone I know. Even if Blaise and Draco don't smoke, they were nice enough to accompany her every time she needs to, which usually happens when she's nervous to meet her family again.

He asked if they too snuck out like they did. In which reminded Hermione of the deal they made with Snape. "Then let's go" She pulled Ron away, eyes travelling inside every store and restaurants. Harry invited Pansy and Blaise who eventually agreed to join whatever they were up to—and that is ducking under a pub window.

"Look!" Ron pointed inside. The rest joined in, looking through the cold blurry windows. Draco squinted in his attempt to see clearer, "Who? I can't see shit"

"The poster!" Hermione pointed, wiping off the mist on the window. "It's Midna Thistlethorps"

Blaise furrowed, "Who?"

"Only the greatest witch singer of all time!" Ron exclaimed. Harry doesn't know who she is either. "She's famous?"

"Uh, sort of," Pansy said. "She won like 793 Wrammys and 129 Wizards Choice Awards, which is not bad for a long-time witch singer like herself"

Harry furrowed in surprised, "Not much? That's an insane amount of awards"

"She's also the lady who we promised an autograph from," Hermione told them.

"Promised Snape?" Blaise furrowed before having to be explained again by Hermione. The group looked back inside the pub. Ronald scratched the back of his head, "How can we get in?"

Hermione sighed in defeat. Snape told them about Midna being in Hogsmeade, but they didn't know she'd be in a pub. "We can't." Harry said, "None of us is legal of age to get in."

Draco smirked, "50 galleons to prove you wrong?"

Hermione snapped, "Oh no"

**———**

"I will kill you, Draco, if this plan of yours fails" Hermione grunted, following Draco and the others as they snuck their way behind the pub. It was the most disgusting smell ever. It was like an old-beer-like smell, but worse because of the big opened trash bin some idiot just shoves against the wall, letting the melted snow flood the inside of the bin.

Fucking stinks like The Cursed Child: Part I & II.

"Is she always this mad at everything?" Draco turned to Ron, who just kept quiet the whole walk round. Draco was the one who led the group to the back. Standing close by him were Ron and Hermione. While Harry was talking with Blaise and Pansy—which seems to me has better improvement than Draco with his friends. Possibly because Harry doesn't really have a history with Pansy and Blaise before Draco, while as his boyfy over her does. He was punched in the face by Hermione for fuck sake.

"She's probably on her period" Ron shrugged before Hermione shot him a glare. "What?"

"I need you to put a little trust on me, Granger Weasel." Draco spotted, "I'm letting you two interrupt my date with Harry—"

Ron furrowed, "Who do you think invited you here in the first place?"

"Don't make me regret even thinking of inviting you here!" Hermione scowled the Slytherin.

"Too late" Ron glared. Harry—who's been noticing their shitty remarks—walked up to them, in his glamourous attempt to stop them. "Can we all not?"

Hermione turned around, "Shut up, Harry! This isn't about you"

"Yeah, Potter! Not everything revolves around you"

Harry furrowed at that. Draco stopped and pointed up. "Up there. See that crooked window?"

Blaise and Pansy followed behind them, staring what they think he's staring. Ron squinted and nodded, "Yeah. But I'm pretty sure I just saw someone moving"

"It's probably just their owl, Giotto." Draco said, "Don't worry, he already knows who I am"

"You've been here before?" Harry asked, eyes still looking up.

"Only a few times. My family dragged me here when I was younger a couple of times—mostly to help my mom take care of the old lady living here"

"Who lives here?" Hermione asked, trying to see if she can find her moving or something. "Madam Smolbum." Draco replied, "She used to be the Black Family's housekeeper until she fell sick. My mom decided to come and take care of her to pay her in return"

Ron hums, "That's actually nice"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, save it, Weasley. Might as well question the moral grounds of all of Slytherin. Trust me, you won't like them"

"No, you shut up, Malfoy" Pansy smacked his arm playfully. "You're one of the reasons why the Slytherin is evil propaganda is still alive until today. When really, we are just psychologically fucked up kids with rich strict parents" Pansy smiled at the Gryffindors.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. This whole house drama is dumb from the beginning. It's great to finally befriend Slytherins now"

"Oh! So we're friends then?" Pansy teased. Hermione chuckled, "I mean, sure" She shrugged with a smile. "Except you Draco. We still hate you" Hermione turned to Draco half-heartedly.

"Aw, look at you guys being nice to each other," Harry cooed sarcastically from behind Draco, which led to Blaise and Pansy chuckling. "Really, Potter?"

Hermione glared, "Shut up, Harry"

"Way to ruin the moment, mate"

Harry stepped back, putting his hand up in surrender. Draco rolled his eyes fondly and reminded them, "We have bigger fish to fry" Pointing at the window. Ron turned and quickly calculated his way up the two-story building. He quickly hopped on top of a metal bin and climbed up the roof, stepping and grabbing on bricks and stones. Hermione is shook. Just saying. Harry and Blaise quickly followed behind him—kinda reminding Blaise of the time they snuck out of the Malfoy Manor a few years ago when Voldemort was still the dArK lOrD.

"Is this really the only way up, Malfoy?' Hermione asked the blond boy who was also not liking this plan that might involve ruining his over-priced dressing robe.

"Can't we just Wingardium Laviosa ourselves to the top?" Pansy added to the question. Hermione hummed. "Yeah, no. Logically, you'd just fall face forward and ruin your nose"

"And dignity" Blaise chimed in.

"And end up look like Voldemort" Ron chimed as well. Draco laughed, "It's a bit too late for Potter, isn't it?"

He rolled his eyes, "Get the fuck up here, you sick coward"

"Just to remind everybody again, he is our teacher," Ron said before earning chuckles from his friends. Draco sighed and took off his coat, levitating it with a spell and letting it drape over the railings of the porch. He turned to Pansy who just shrugged and started climbing the two-story building.

Hermione watches as the two followed them up. Landing and grabbing parts of the walls and roof so they won't fall. She rolled her eyes and looking around her. Being the clever bad bitch she is, she got an idea. With a flick of a wand and a simple spell, she hopped on a big rock and flew herself to the top of the building, landing on the porch with the rest gracefully. Ron gasped as he watched his friend landing beside him without pulling a single muscle. "You're fucked up, Hermione! Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"Why didn't you think of it before?" Hermione said, putting back her wand. Pansy chuckled and pointed, "I like her"

"Come on guys, we haven't got all day" Harry reminded them, looking through the window. "Why did you have to promise Snape for her autograph anyway?" Blaise finally asked.

Draco nodded, "Yeah! Why not buy him chocolate or something?"

"Because it's sweet and not good for you" Harry teased with a smile. The latter rolled his eyes, "Shove off, Potter" He pointed inside, "See her? She's the owners' grand nana, Madam Smolbum, the woman I told you about. She has short-term memory loss and is just sitting there waiting to die"

"Mood."

Carefully and quietly, Blaise opened the full-length window, the temperature in the room turning slightly colder. They quietly crept inside, leaving behind snow prints from their boots. Hermione looked down and cleared them off with a simple incantation.

"Bloody hell" They jolted up when they heard a sudden voice from inside the room. They sighed in relief when they realized what it is. "She's asleep" Blaise whispered, pointing at the lady. She was asleep on her rocking chair, facing out the window on the front side of the room. Only her back was visible from the kids' side.

"Well, no shit" Pansy retorted as the lady continued to snore loudly. "She snores just like you, Ron" Harry commented.

"That's true" Draco mumbled. Everyone turned to him. "What?"

"What?"

Hermione giggled, "Come on. She must be downstairs" They heard her loud and clear and let her guide them down the stairs. "Wait," Pansy suddenly said.

"What is it now, Pans?" Blaise turned to him. She turned and groans quietly. "Why didn't anyone close the goddamn window?"

Harry pointed at his Ron. "He was the last one!"

Ron gaped at him as if he had just betrayed their 6 years of friendship just like that. Hermione turned to him, "Why didn't you shut the window, Ronald?"

"Because you didn't tell me to?!" Ron said. The rest can't help but laugh—including Hermione. "Why do I have to tell you to do the simplest things? If I ask you to jump off a cliff, would you do it?"

Ron turned around, walking towards the window, "If you want me to be honest, I would consider." The group laughed quietly. But, as he was about to walk back from closing the window, he accidentally tripped on something—possibly air—and knocked over some sort of hardened clay from a near-by table. Which caused a slight bang, at the very least. "Ah, shit"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Here we go again"

The old lady stopped snoring and everyone went dead silent. Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Hermione were all just thinking about ways to get out of here if they got caught. While Harry and Ron's mind just went _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_

"Ronald?" She asked from her seat in a croaky voice. It's fucking creepy if you ask me.

"Yeah?" Ron blurted out without thinking. They all looked at him, furrowing in disappointment. My constant meal of the day. "She's not talking to you, you idiot. Her great-grandson's name is Ronald." Draco whispered loudly so he can hear him from the steps. Granger sighed, "What an idiot"

"Now we have two Hermiones!" Ron noticing the weird reality glitch.

"Nana? Are you okay?" Everyone turned before realizing it was Ronald, the owner, shouting from the other side of the staircase. Blaise looked around and pointed, "Quick! Inside the closet!"

Everyone quickly ran as fast as they can—also as quiet as they can—inside the closet. "Again?!" Harry had the time to comment while running inside. Draco snorted. "Me." They chuckled as Pansy locked the closet doors with a charm spell she remembered from class. Ron and Blaise stood up with head ducking down a bit so they don't bump the shelf inside the closet. While the rest scrunched themselves into tiny balls. Harry being the smallest, was the easiest to squeeze in.

"Ow, shit!" Blaise cursed after accidentally bumping his head on the top shelf. The rest chuckled before Hermione silence them when she heard footsteps arriving on top of the stairs. "Hey, Nana. Are you okay?" The voice mumbling through the closed doors of the closet. Everyone listened intently. They heard footsteps after mumbles before Hermione glares at Ron and Harry for being too loud. Pansy peaked through the little gap between the closet doors and cursed, "Shit, they're walking closer"

They held their breaths as they could see the shadow walking towards them. That is until they heard another voice coming from downstairs. "Ronald! Get down here this instant!"

The six listened to the agonising rage of a voice, possibly coming from downstairs. The man by the closet doors mumbled to himself, being heard clearly by the group inside the closet. "Dear Salazar," He shouted back, "Coming mother!"

"That's me and my mum in 20 years" Ron smiled cheekily. They all laughed. After a minute, Harry carefully opened the door and looked around. "The coast is clear. Let's go" He told them, making his way out of the closet.

"Look at you two coming out of the closet again" Pansy cackled at the pair. The group walked down quietly to attract no attention. Seeing the bar being packed with wizards, even in broad daylight, they quickly hid inside a storage room, way bigger than the closet. "Oh! I know that guy!" Draco pointed at the bartender behind the bar, serving a man a shot of some type of magic wizard shit. Firewhiskey? Maybe. I don't know. "What now?" Harry asked, peeking behind the wooden door and into the bar area.

The storage room they're hiding in is located under the wooden staircase, across the toilets. The bar was situated a few feet beside the toilets, so it's not too far for Harry's poor eyesight. In this case Harry, I feel you. Draco turned and smirked at Harry, in which Harry just stared in obliviousness. "You know how I always get what I want, right Potter?"

It's Harry's turn to say it. "Oh no"

Draco tidied himself up and walked to the bar with confidence. The others stayed, hiding behind a wall as they watched Draco talking to the bartender. Soon they saw a smiling Draco waving at them to follow him. They did and was escorted to a room where Midna Thistlethorps was enjoying a drink with her friends, preparing for her show that night.

"Midna!" The bartender greeted, hands clasped against each other. Midna turned around with a small grin, "Yes, dear?" Before she noticed the group behind the bartender and grew a small smile. "Why, hello," She said in a fake(?) posh accent.

They all stayed quiet before Harry sorta, kinda, allegedly, shoved his boyfriend to step to the front and say something. "It's very very nice to meet you, Madam Thislethorps." He shakingly said, trying to look cool in front of a celebrity. She hums. "What do you want?" Draco opened his mouth. "Do you wanna free ticket for tonight's concert?" She continued before Draco could start. The rest of the kids' eyes twinkle with hope. "Yeah, no. That can't do. I have plenty of bar workers coming here, asking for tickets to give to their family members. But no can do! You have to pay to see the show! These boobs aren't going to be out for free, My Merlin!"

The group collectively grimaced. "Oh my dark lord" Ron mumbled in disgust.

"Honestly, people. I have no time for this. I am stressed out and my fucking assistant," She hissed at her elf, "didn't even think of bringing my goddamn fag,"

Pansy frowned. "Well, damn. No need to be too aggressive" She whispered to the one beside her. "When she said fag, does she mean a cig?"

Hermione nodded and shrugged. "I think so, yeah."

"Well I got cigs," She said, mostly to herself. Pansy walked forward, standing next to Draco. She cleared her throat and took out her pack of cigarettes. "I have some. Would you like one? Or all if you want" She offered, extending her arm. Midna turned to her, eyeing the pack in her hand. So desperate for a smoke right now, she nodded. "Why, yes. That'd honestly be lovely. Thank you so much, dear"

She took one out from the pack, letting Pansy keep the rest. Midna took out her wand and light it up with the tip, sighing in relief as she took the first blow from the cigarette. "Fuck, I needed this."

They watched as she took another and another before she realized they were still standing there. "I guess I owe you guys something in return" She sighed and turned to her house-elf, "Give me the tickets for tonight"

"No, no. We don't need tickets" Pansy quickly said. "We just wanted an autograph."

Hermione took out her small notepad she kept inside her fur coat and handed it over to Pansy. "Oh, okay then," She said, a tad surprised. Pansy handed over Hermione's notebook and a quill she had kept in between the pages, ready to be used. "What's the name?" Midna asked, pulling the roll away from her lips. Pansy turned to Draco who quickly answered, "Severus Snape"

Midna nodded and signed him with his name. She handed back the notebook, "Here you go, darling. Please don't try to sell this on wBay."

They chuckled lightly. "We won't" The rest of the group thanked them once more deciding to run back upstairs and go out the way they came from. But remember, shit's never gonna turn out like that if Harry Potter is around.

"Wait a damn minute. Are you Harry Potter?" A friend of Minda exclaimed when he noticed the scar on his head. They all stopped. "Oh god"

"Uh..." Harry looked around, trying to subtly cover up his thunderbolt with, I don't know, hope?

"Harry Potter?!" Another friend gasped, "You shouldn't be here!"

Good thing Ron was there to the rescue. "Run!" He exclaimed before running outside for his dear life. The people there tried to chase after them out but failed miserably. They have a tight law surrounding underage drinking or even walking into a bar after the minister's son died over alcohol poisoning. Anyway...

Draco turned around and flicked his wand at the adults chasing them, causing them to levitate off the ground. He sneakered before Harry had to drag that boy out of here. They all successfully ran out of the pub, still well and alive.

They all laughed as they catch their breath. Hermione breathed and laughed, "We did it"

"Wow! Never thought we'd actually meet Midna Thistlethorps!" Ron said with a wide smile across his face. They all nodded. Blaise and Pansy letting their butts sink into the cold snow on the ground. Draco turned to Harry before laughing, "And you just had to be famous"

"Sorry..." They all laughed, clutching their stomachs with face stinging cold. "Yeah, you almost got us killed!" Blaise added jokingly.

Draco laughed before pulling him to a short sweet kiss, pulling him closer and wrapping his arm around him. "Come on. Let's buy some chocolate balls! My treat." He said with a smile. Pansy smiled widely, "Really?" With Ron equally as excited. "That's the best thing to come out of your mouth, Draco," He said, standing up and walking with the rest of the three to Honeydukes.

Harry smirked.

Draco snapped his neck. "Don't you fucking dare."

The group grew very very close afterwards. From planning Draco's birthday party and then it being ruined by Filch, to Draco insisting on taking everyone back to the pub and Harry encouraging everyone to have their first shot. Let's just say, it did not end well. But they had the rowdiest time of their life. No dark wizards, no haunting childhood trauma, just teenagers being teenagers. And that's _*clink*_ a lazy way to write a plot.


End file.
